The Kingdom of Dynasty
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: (Chapter 10) Namaku Guava. Aku melindungi seorang perempuan bernama Runi. Dengan nyawaku, apapun akan kulindungi untuknya. Tapi hidupku aman, tidak apa apa dan sangat normal. Hingga saat itu, aku membawa Runi, ketempat yang tidak seharusnya, yaitu Zaman tiga kerajaan.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, Minna! Masih inggat dengan wa?  
Aupu: udah lupa.  
Wa: TTATT jahatnya kamu, Pu...  
Aupu: *hilang dalam keterangan*  
Wa: Cih...

* * *

Nama buah-buahan? Berambut coklat panjang acak-acakan? Berkacamata? Terlihat sakit? Tertutup? Kalem? Dan semua itu, tentu saja, adalah aku...

Namaku Guava, yang artinya Jambu. Buah manis yang memiliki warna yang segar, berwarna hijau, dengan daging berwarna merah, dan bentuknya yang unik. Sayangnya, aku tidak sesegar warna itu, aku tidak sesemangat warna daging itu, dan bentukku sama sekali tidak unik.

Tidak seperti orang lain, kurasa...

.

"Ukh... Gu-nee..." sapa seorang anak kecil, berambut biru dengan wajah yang lemas, menghampiriku.

"Runi... Ada apa? Kau belum tidur, ini sudah jam-mu untuk tidur..." ucapku sambil tetap membaca bukuku.

"Ukh... Zzz..."

Akhirnya tidur juga, dia memang tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya. Saat ini aku sedang duduk dikamarku, ditempat tidurku. Dan Runi, terlelap disampingku. Sudahlah, aku tidur di sofa saja. Aku menutup bukuku dan kutaruh dikolong kasurku, lalu beranjak pergi ke ruang tamu.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan sangat perlahan agar dia tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya. Kuharap dia baik baik saja disana... Aku berjalan kearah sofaku dan membaringkan tubuhku disana. Aku mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tidak bisa... Aku melirik kearah jam, masih jam sembilan malam.

Dengan kata lain aku belum bisa tidur. Aku kembali berdiri dari sofaku dan berjalan kearah kamar, membuka pintu secara perlahan lahan, tidak terganggu. Aku berjalan kearah kasurku dan mengambil kembali bukuku dikolong kasur.

Lho?

Tidak ada? Kemana ya?

"Ugh...?" suara ini... Aku menaiki kepalaku dan melihat Runi sedang memegang bukuku dengan kedua tangannya, karena buku itu terlalu besar untuk satu tangan.

"Itu bukuku, dan itu berbahaya" ucapku, mengambil buku itu dengan pelan dari kedua tangannya.

"Ukh...?"

"Aku tahu kau juga inggin, tapi jangan yang ini baik?"

"Ukhkuh? Khu ukh..."

"Besok akan kubelikan..."

Aku mengelus rambut birunya, dia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmatinya. Enak ya jadi anak kecil, tidak boleh dikejam atau dimarahi.

SRAK...

"Ukh?" kaget Runi, segera membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh kearah pintu.

"Ada apa ya... Mungkin tikus..." sahutku meyakinkan.

"Ukh...?"

"Takut ya? Tapi kamu sudah sangat mengantuk, biar aku yang membereskan ini"

"Kuh!" jawabnya memaksa matanya terbuka. Padahal dia tidak mungkin bisa. Ya sudahlah...

"... Baiklah... Jika kau mau ikut"

Dia meloncat dari tempat tidurku dan aku segera mengenggam sebelah tangannya yang mugil. Sambil memeluk buku aku berjalan kearah pintu. Aku mendorong pintu itu dan melihat sekeliling, malam ini memang cukup menyeramkan, tapi aku suka... *Yandere mode: on*

GLEGAR!

"Kuh!" teriak kaget Runi mengenggam erat tanganku.

"..."

Aku mau tahu malam ini akan ada hujan lebat... Sudahlah, aku mencoba mencari suara itu, karena suara itu tidak berbunyi sama sekali. Aku melihat pintu belakang, aku melihat bayangan aneh disana. Bergerak gerak seperti menari.

Runi semakin pucat, mengantuk, dan dia semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Bayangan hitam itu terus menari nari tanpa musik, aku melangkah pelan kearah itu, dia belum menyadari kehadiranku sama sekali... Aku mendekat semakin dekat, mencoba mendorong pintu itu.

Aku bisa merasakan udara semakin dingin dan juga tangan Runi yang gemetaran. Runi gemetaran mungkin karena udara terlalu dingin. Tahan sebentar ya Runi... Tunggu, buat apa aku bicara pada diriku sendiri?

"Ukh..." Runi mengeluarkan suara dan membuat bayangan itu tiba tiba menghilang.

"Ah..."

"Ukh! Kuh! Kuh!"

"Iya, aku tahu bukan salahmu kok... Ini salahku karena membawamu ketempat dingin seperti ini" aku menjawab dengan lemah, aku memang tidak bisa memarahinya...

Aku menghela nafas, aku membalik badanku dan segera terkejut lalu secara reflek terjatuh saat bayangan itu tiba didepanku. Lalu hilang lagi. A, apa apaan itu... Hantukah? Tapi syukurlah Cuma aku yang terjatuh, Runi masih berdiri dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Kau baik baik saja, Runi?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ukh?" tanyanya balik binggung.

"..."

Dia tidak melihat bayangan itu, kurasa... Sudahlah, bayangan itu sudah hilang. Aku berjalan kearah kamarku lagi, kali ini Runi, harus tidur cukup. Aku akan merasa sangat menyesal dan bersalah jika Runi, menahan kantuknya.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, dan dia segera melepaskan tanganku. Melompat kearah tempat tidur lalu segera menutup matanya. Segera terlelap, maaf telah membuatmu harus menahan kantukmu... Harusnya aku menolak ajakanmu.

Aku duduk disamping kasurku, sial... Aku juga jadi... Mengantuk... Aku menaruh kepalaku, menyender disamping kasur. Menutup mataku tanpa melepaskan kacamataku. Aku benar benar mengantuk...

Seketika aku menutup mataku, aku merasakan udara dinggin, dan suara hujan yang lebat diluar sana. Aku tidak membuka mataku, aku masih mengantuk... Tapi aku dapat merasakannya.

Beberapa waktu, aku merasakan... Kehangatan... Tadi dinggin sekarang menjadi hangat, aku merasa aneh inggin melihat tapi tidak bisa membuka mataku. Suara hujan lebat menjadi mulai terdengar kosong. Kosong sekali... Aku tidak dapat melihat apa apa. Tapi aku bisa merasakan juga mendengarkan.

Tidak ada apa apa selain keheningan dalam kehangatan. Dan akhirnya akupun bisa membuka mataku.

Walau masih 99% mengantuk dan 1% terbangun. Aku bisa sedikit melihat samar samar disekitarku. Terlalu samar... Tapi aku hanya bisa meyakinkan bahwa ini bukanlah kamarku. Kalau bukan kamarku, berarti...

Sekarang aku 40% terbangun, aku mulai bisa melihat sekitar dengan cukup jelas. Aku menoleh kearah belakang, melihat seorang Runi sedang tidur direrumputan. Sejak kapan kamarku jadi rerumputan? Dan apa lagi ini? Ini taman!

Walau sepertinya sangat berbeda. Aku berdiri dengan sempoyangan, menggeleng geleng kepalaku sehingga akhirnya tampak cukup jelas bahwa ini bukan manapun. Seperti aku diculik bersama Runi diluar Negeriku? Atau Kotaku? Ini gila dan sangat nyata.

"Anda berasal dari mana?" tanya seseorang menghampiriku.

"Tidak tahu, ini dimana?" tanyaku balik.

"Ini Lapangan Perang satu tahun yang lalu, dekat dengan Istana Bai Di" jawabnya.

"Istana? Lapangan Perang? Ini cukup membinggungkan"

"Jika anda inggin ke Istana Bai Di, itu terdapat diarah sana" orang itu menunjuk kebelakang, lalu mengangguk sedikit dan berjalan melewatiku.

_He kind of pissed me on_. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti tapi sudahlah, mungkin cukup dengan bertanya dan aku akan dapat menyelesaikan ini. Aku tidak inggin Runi terjebak persoalan Perang atau Istana sekalipun.

Aku menunduk didepan Runi yang masih pulas, mengoyang bahunya berkali kali, kesekian kalinya. Hingga akhirnya dia membuka matanya, walau masih melek. Dia melihat sekeliling dan merasa aneh.

"Kuh...?" tanyanya binggung.

"Aku juga binggung, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini... Baik, Runi?"

"Uh"

Dia mengangguk pelan dan berdiri ditempat, aku mengenggam tangan mugilnya dan berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk oleh orang itu. Tidak berbahaya bukan...

Beberapa waktu, aku sudah bisa melihat gerbang yang sangat besar, diawasi oleh penjaga. Hanya dua orang, kurasa ini tempat yang tidak baik baik saja...

"Ukh...?"

Penjaga itu reflek menghunuskan tombaknya yang panjang. Aku melepaskan tangan Runi, dan memegang bukuku.

"Hah... Aku tidak inggin ini sebenarnya..." sahutku, membuka bukuku dan secara ajaib mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berwarna hitam dan menusuk mereka berdua.

"Uh..." Runi ketakutan melihat apa yang telah kuperbuat. Lihat? Aku memperlihatkan yang seharusnya tidak kuperlihatkan.

"Ayo kita masuk, Runi"

Runi mengangguk pelan, aku kembali mengenggam tangannya dan mendorong gerbang itu, berat. Jadinya tidak mau terbuka... Aku mencoba lagi membuka bukuku dan mengeluarkan satu pedang hitam, pedang itu segera menusuk gerbang dan membuka gerbang berat itu.

Aku berjalan masuk dan melihat lihat, aku harus mencari seseorang yang dapat membantuku. Segera aku melihat seorang perempuan sedang bermain main dengan kucing. Begitu banyak kucing, kurasa aku bisa bertanya kepadanya, dia tidak berbahaya untuk Runi.

"Permisi" ucapku menghampiri perempuan itu, perempuan itu segera menoleh kearahku dan berhenti bermain dengan kucing kucingnya.

"Ya?" balasnya dengan senyum.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku, walaupun sepertinya aku sudah diberitahu oleh orang itu.

"Ini Istana Bai Di! Di Kerajaan Shu!" balas kembali perempuan itu dengan semangat sambil berdiri.

"Benarkah...?"

"Aha! Hei, kau membawa seorang gadis yang sangat lucu! Siapa namanya?"

"Ukh...? Runiii..." jawab Runi agak kaget.

"Manisnya! Mirip kucing!"

"Kumohon, tolong diam"

"Eh, dan siapa namamu!?" tanyanya kembali, aku berpikir aku bertanya kepada orang yang salah.

"Aku Guava..."

"Gua Fa? Nama yang lucu!"

"Guava... G-U-A-V-A" balasku dengan nada cukup menyeramkan.

"Guava? Nama yang aneh..."

"Tadi kau bilang lucu, sekarang aneh"

"Hehe, aku Bao Sanniang!"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu menyebutkan namamu"

"Ah, kau tidak bersahabat sekali!"

"Ya, memang benar..."

"Ukh? Kuh...?" ucap Runi yang dari tadi menyimpan semua omogan familiarnya itu.

"Hei! Kamu pasti pedatang baru! Ayo kita temui Yang Mulia! Ayo!"

Bao Sanniang berlari, dan mencoba untuk membuatku dan Runi mengikutinya. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain... Aku mengikutinya dengan Runi yang masih binggung dan menyimpan 100 pertanyaan. Hah, aku benar benar sudah salah orang...

.

"Hei, boleh saya tahu kenapa, Runi berbicara 'Ukh... Ukh...' tapi kamu mengerti?" tanya Bao Sanniang.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku, menyalah artikan ucapannya.

"Eh? Saya salah berbicara apa?"

"Sanniang? Kamu sedang apa?" tanya seseorang segera menghampiri kami bertiga.

"Tuanku Suo~" sapa Bao Sanniang meloncat kearah lelaki itu.

"Runi, sebaiknya kita pergi" ucapku menarik Runi.

"Ukh..."

"Hei! Kita mau menemui Yang Mulia!" teriak Bao Sanniang.

"Mereka siapa, Sanniang?"

"Oh! Ini Guava, lalu ini Runi! Guava, Runi, ini Guan Suo!"

"Ouh" gumamku pelan.

"Ukh..." Runi hanya mengangguk

"Kalian berasal darimana?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Jangan dipertanyakan, kami tersesat" jawabku dengan suara sedikit malas.

Guan Suo meletakkan tangannya didagunya, sambil berpikir sesuatu. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang, orang asing. Mereka bisa saja mencelakai Runi, kalau itu terjadi, mereka akan segera kubunuh. Walau tampang mereka, seperti orang baik..

"Jadi, bagaimana Tuanku Suo?" tanya Bao Sanniang tidak sabaran sambil meloncat loncat rendah.

"Mereka tersesat, jadi sebaiknya biarkan mereka tinggal disuatu ruangan" jawab Guan Suo.

"Ada kamar kosong?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yups ada! Dan beruntungnya disebelahku! Yippie!" jawab Bao Sanniang kegirangan.

"Beruntungnya dimananya..."

"Ahaha, maafkan dia... Dia memang selalu semangat" ucap Guan Suo dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Jadi, kalian tetap akan membawa kami ke Yang Mulia kalian?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, saya yakin, Ayah tidak akan menerima itu"

"Dan kami tidak bisa tinggal" sahutku dengan _simple_.

"Err, sedikit rahasia...?" bujuk Guan Suo, begitu juga Bao Sanniang.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mau Runi, terjadi apa apa selama disini" balasku.

"Hooray! Terima kasih!" ucap Bao Sanniang mencoba memelukku tapi kuhadangkan wajahnya dengan buku. "Saya bisa dapat teman sebelah kamar!"

"Terserah"

"Ukh... Khuh!" sorak Runi, sedikit senang. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak dapat tersenyum.

Selama Runi, baik baik saja. Itu oke untukku, tapi... Kenapa ya, aku bisa ada disini... Ditempat yang tidak familiar ini...

.

.

.

* * *

Fyuh! Sekarang tentang Guava! Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa Guava mengerti bahasa Runi, yang Cuma "Ukh", karena Runi itu... Nanti wa ceritakan. *ini Author minta dilempar dari tebing kayaknya...* FINE!

**Runi adalah salah satu OC wa, ****Runi Ukhuri****. Dia dipungut oleh Guava dan Guava harus menjaganya, namun Runi sebenarnya bukan anak biasa, dia bisa ****menyembuhkan luka, dan dia juga dapat mengerti bahasa orang orang sekitar****. Jika inggin mengetahui persoalan Guava atau Runi lebih jauh, akan segera ****wa ceritakan disuatu Chapter**** *mungkin-plak***

Inggin menambah OC(Original Character)? Boleh, supaya lebih ramai. XD kalau tidak mau tidak apa apa, hanya promosi(?)

Runi itu tokoh yang tiba tiba muncul dipikiran wa, sedikit sama dengan salah satu tokoh game yang wa mainkan juga sih... -3-"

Terima kasih...


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo lagih! *lambai lambai tangan*  
Guava: tidak usah banyak bicara... *keluarin pedang hitam dari buku*  
Wa: uaaaaagh... *mati ditempat*  
Runi: ukh!?  
Aupu: Waaaaaa! *heal Wa*  
Wa: wa... Mau makan... Es krim untuk terakhir kalinya...  
Aupu: bertahanlah Waaaa!  
Guava: *speechless*

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Oniichan!  
Aupu: kamu jangan ikut ikutanlah...  
Wa: wa panggil Blossoms, kan Blossoms-neechan!  
Aupu: kalau Guava?  
Wa: Guava-nee...  
Guava: *deathglare*  
Bao Sanniang: nyan! Kucingkan emang semua pada lucu... :3  
Wa: ... THANKS FOR REVIEW!  
Bao Sanniang: nyaga? Kok aku dikacangin... TTATT

Mrs. Ganbatte

Yosh, karena wa inggin sekali menista seorang GUAVA! HUAHAHAHAHA!  
Guava: ... *lempar buku*  
Jika menurutmu begitu, dengan sangat senang wa berterima kasih! HUAHAHAHA!  
Guava: berhenti tertawa... Itu bodoh.  
Wa: terserah, THANKS FOR REVIEW!

* * *

Bao Sanniang dan Guan Suo berjalan didepan kami berdua, walau kadang mereka berbicara dengan senyum diwajah mereka *Bagaimana caranya? Ah, jangan ditanya, wa juga binggung... – dilempar Readers* lihat, aku cemburu... Mungkin karena Runi tidak bisa tersenyum dan hanya bisa berbicara 1 kata.

Kadang Bao Sanniang inggin segera memeluk Guan Suo, namun kelihatannya Guan Suo sudah biasa dengan sifat itu, maka Guan Suo segera menolak tindakan Bao Sanniang. Tapi wajah ceria Bao Sanniang tidak berubah sama sekali, malahan dia tambah girang.

Pasangan aneh... Mungkin itu yang ada dipikiranku. Bukan mungkin, sudah pasti.

"Hei, Guava! Kamu sudah bersuami, ya?" tanya Bao Sanniang tiba tiba sambil menoleh kebelakang, kearah kami.

"Belum, umurku masih 16..." jawabku.

"Eh? Lalu, Runi itu...?"

"Dia-ku ambil, disuatu tempat"

"Eh? Kamu masih berumur 16 tahun dan membesarkan anak itu sendiri?" tanya Guan Suo, mendengar pembicaraan kami. Tentu saja.

"Ya"

"Wah, berarti sudah seperti Ibu ya..." sahut Bao Sanniang dengan girang.

"Tidak, kami tidak pernah beranggapan seperti itu"

"Tapi bisa bukan?"

"Jangan bertingkah seolah olah kau begitu mengetahuiku"

"Kita teman..."

"Aku lebih senang sendirian..."

Percakapan selesai dan hening selama perjalanan. Aku tidak bohong, dan buat apa aku bohong? Aku dan Runi memang hanyalah seolah olah 'teman' aku memang mengambilnya, tapi dengan suatu alasan...

Jangan bertanya apa 'alasan' itu...

Sesaat kami berhenti saat sampai disuatu rumah, cukup besar berwarna hijau. Entah mengapa rasanya selain rumah rumah diantara sini, baju baju mereka juga berwarna hijau. Hem, tradisi mungkin...

"Ini dia tempatnya, jika ada apa apa, Bao Sanniang ada disebelah ruanganmu" ucap Guan Suo segera pamit pergi.

"Bye Tuanku Suo~" balas Bao Sanniang kembali girang.

_Bye the bye_, mereka benar benar membunuhku. Jika ini rahasia mereka berdua, lalu bagaimana dengan para orang yang berjalan jalan melihat kami? Ini bukan ide yang bagus, juga bukan ide yang buruk...

"Nah, silakan keruanganmu! Jika ada apa apa, saya ada disebelahmu~" ucap Bao Sanniang berwajah seolah olah... Kucing.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apa apa..." balasku, memeluk bukuku.

"Ah... Kamu tetap tidak bersahabat... Tapi baiklah! Sampai nanti~"

Bao Sanniang menunduk sebentar lalu berjalan kearah rumah disebelah rumah yang dibolehkan untukku tinggal. Runi menatap cukup binggung kepada gadis berambut coklat dengan pakaian hijau cukup terbuka itu.

"Kita tidak aman disini, Runi..." ujarku, Runi hanya mengangguk.

"Ukh..." jawab Runi, ah, bahasa familiar itu lagi.

"Kita harus masuk kerumah itukah?"

Runi berpikir panjang dengan cara berdiam diri tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tahu ini bukan rumah sendiri dan ini alam terbuka. Tapi aku bisa meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan masa atau zamanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku datang dan bagaimana caranya aku pulang.

Biarkan waktu yang menjawab.

"Ukh!" Runi menarik narik lengan bajuku sambil menujuk nunjuk kesamping.

"Hm...?" aku menoleh kesamping, melihat Guan Suo sedang berjalan menuju kesini.

"Eh? Guava...? Runi...? Kalian masih berdiri disini?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Ya, kami hanya sedang binggung"

"Persoalan?"

"Persoalan memasuki rumah ini atau tidak..."

Seketika Guan Suo segera sweatdrop. Aku, tidak bohong. Kami memang sedang binggung inggin memasuki rumah ini atau tidak.

"Tenang saja, penjaga tidak akan masuk ruangan orang sembarangan..." ucap Guan Suo mengulas senyum.

"Begitu..." balasku.

"Jadi, bersantai santai saja, selama tidak ketahuan tidak apa apa"

Guan Suo membungkuk dan berjalan melewati kami. Dia kelihatannya orang yang sibuk, tidak seperti Bao Sanniang yang bersenang senang. Dan aku tidak iri,

Aku menarik Runi memasuki rumah, tempat yang cukup. Ada tempat tidur, kursi, dan juga dilemgkapi dapur dan kamar mandi. Berarti bisa dianggap rumah sendiri. Walau renovasinya berbeda...

Yah, aku tidak peduli apa apa kecuali pada Runi. Semoga dia masih aman...

.

Bao Sanniang membuka pintu rumahnya, celingak celinguk sebentar dan melihat sosok yang diinginkannya. Bao Sanniang segera melompat kearah Guan Suo yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Bao Sanniang, dan secara spontan mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Tuanku Suo! Anda sedang apa?" tanya Bao Sanniang dengan tidak sabaran.

Bingo.

Sosok yang diinginkannya adalah Guan Suo yang malang...

"Err, membeli bahan bahan..." jawab Guan Suo masih kaget.

"Eh? Buat apa?"

"Buat dimasak..."

"Hei, saya baru tahu kalau Tuan Suo, memasak sendiri! Kupikir kau membeli makanan disini..."

"Sanniang... Kamu sendiri?"

"Hem? Saya nanti makan dirumah Tuan Suo saja... Masak yang enak ya...?"

"Hah... Baik baik..."

"Yaaay!"

"Tapi, tolong berdiri, berat..."

"Ah ya, maaf"

Bao Sanniang buru buru berdiri masih dengan senyum khasnya. Guan Suo tersenyum tipis, mungkin Bao Sanniang memang adalah sesuatu(?) yang tidak bisa ditolak...

"Saya ikut memilih bahan bahan, ya Tuan Suo!" ucap Bao Sanniang girang.

"Baik, baik..."

Bao Sanniang kembali meloncat loncat kemenangan lalu berlari mendahului Guan Suo. Guan Suo hanya bisa menghela nafas mencoba untuk tenang, lalu berjalan mengikuti Bao Sanniang.

.

Aku sedang membaca bukuku, mendengar suara berisik diluar sana. Aku kenal dengan suara ini, suara 'Pasangan aneh' yang sudah jelas jelas menjadi pandangan tiap orang yang melihat atau mendengarkan suara mereka. Konsentrasiku untung belum buyar...

Aku menutup bukuku. Sihir hitam ya... Mungkin Cuma aku yang menyukainya. Membunuh, melukai, menyakiti... Hmhmhmhm... Benar benar dalam kepribadianku...

Tapi, aku cukup penasaran 'Pasangan aneh' itu kenapa inggin menolongku. Walau sepertinya ini bukan urusanku...

Ya, ini bukan urusanku maupun bisnisku. Lebih baik aku diam, dan tidak berpikir kejauhan. Tapi itu hobiku(?)

Aku berdiri dan keluar dari rumah itu, mumpung Runi masih tidur, bukankah lebih baik aku tidak menganggunya. Aku berjalan dan sadar bahwa aku keluar dari Istana, sambil membawa bawa bukuku, aku melihat kebeberapa arah. Katanya ada perang satu tahun yang lalu, jadi sangat jelas jika sudah kosong dan tidak ada darah lagi.

Aku duduk ditempat dan mengeluarkan beberapa barang barangku. Okay, apa yang kubutuhkan disini? Burung mati? Sayap kelelawar? Darah kadal?

"Hiat!"

Suara yang keras, seseorang sepertinya sedang berlatihan, atau membunuh, atau dua-duanya. Aku kembali memasukkan barang barangku, dan berdiri berlari kearah sumber suara.

Aku sampai disumber suara, namun aku menjaga jarakku, aku melihat sesuatu, maksudku seseorang. Ada seseorang yang melawan tiga orang. 1 lawan 3? Itu cukup menyenangkan... Syukurlah, aku tidak membawa Runi.

SYAT!

1 orang itu mengayun pedagnya yang cukup aneh dan membuat salah satu dari ketiga orang itu menghilang setelah disayat dengan pedangnya. Kedua sisanya segera lari ketakutan. Hi, hilang? Orang yang terkena goresan pedang itu... Menghilang?

"Kamu yang disana, apa kau senang menontonnya?" tanya seseorang itu.

"?"

"Ya, kamu yang bersembunyi dibelakang sana" lanjutnya.

"..." Aku segera berjalan keluar. "Kau menyadarinya sejak awal?"

"Ya, oleh suara larimu. Seharusnya kau menolongku tadi"

"Aku tidak memiliki niat seperti itu, tapi aku melihat pedangmu bersinar. Apakah ada sesuatu atau apa?"

"Oh pedang ini? Ini karena kekuatan cincin ini" ucapnya, menunjukkan cincin disalah satu jarinya.

"Karena cincin itu...?"

"Ya, dan kau punya buku yang bagus..."

"Buku ini tidak ada hubungannya"

"Begitukah, oh... Apa kau juga mau cincin ini? Ini"

Dia mengambil sesuatu dikantongnya dan melempar cincin itu kearahku. Aku segera menangkapnya dengan satu tanganku.

"Jangan dilempar begitu saja" ucapku.

"Tapi kau berhasil menangkapnya. Ya, simpan saja. Aku masih memiliki satu lagi"

"Itu karena aku reflek... Dan, bukankah cincin ini pasti mahal? Bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan hebat seperti itu?"

"Aku mendapatkannya secara gratis, aku juga tidak tahu banyak soal cincin ini, jika kau menyukainya, sesuatu yang inggin kau tanyakan, tanyakan lain waktu kita bertemu. Sampai nanti..."

Dia berjalan kebelakang dan masuk kehutan-hutan, aku hanya menatap cincin itu. Warnanya biru muda atau hijau muda(?) dan cukup bercahaya. Kekuatan ini apakah ada hubungannya dengan bukuku?

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Ah, Guava!" teriak seseorang, aku kenal suara ini, dan aku kenal orang ini. Bao Sanniang.

"Oh, Bao Sanniang. Kau mencariku?" tanyaku, menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya, dan jangan kabur sembarang arah! Akhir-akhir ini ada orang misterius yang berjalan-jalan..."

"Orang misterius, hah...?"

"Ya! Tidak ada yang pernah tahu seperti apa orang itu tapi ada yang pernah melihatnya! Mungkin itu bukan orang, mungkin itu monster!"

"Kau belum bertemu dengannya, sebaiknya tidak berurusan dengan hal seperti itu"

"Tapi saya takut kamu juga mengenainya, huwaaaaa! Untunglah saya kesini! Dan pasti belum terlambat!"

"Jadi aku harus berterima kasih atau sesuatu...?"

"Aha" ucapnya mengangguk, jujur. Betapa enerjiknya orang ini.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama! Ehe!"

"Tapi, dari mana kau tahu aku tidak ada di sana, maksudku... Di Istana...?"

"Runi berteriak-teriak, saat saya pulang belanja... Setelah kulihat, kamu sama sekali tidak ada!"

"Runi, hah...? Ugh, sepertinya aku harus kembali..."

"Bersama-sama! Jika kita bertemu dengan orang misterius itu, kita bisa melawannya bersama-sama!"

"Baiklah, tapi jika selama perjalanan kau diam..."

"Bisa diatur!"

Ya sudahlah... Selama dia memegang omongannya, aku tidak akan mabuk... Sampai saat ini, telingaku serasa inggin mati... Ya sudahlah, Runi sedang marah terhadapku...

Aku menyimpan cincin itu di kantongku dan berjalan mendahului Bao Sanniang, dan Bao Sanniang segera mengikutiku. Ya, baiklah...

.

.

.

* * *

Okay! Guava! Semoga kau tambah tersiksa! *dilempar* review?


	3. Chapter 3

Wah, ternyata wa kembali sangat cepat... Wew... *ini Author udah malas buka kalender keknya* Whatever, membalas Review!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

*pakai kacamata hitam juga* wew, untuk mataku tidak tambah silinder. Haha, Bao Sanniang kan memang enerjik bukan? Setau wa begitu... Ugh, wa inggin PS3! *hiksu, hiksu, hiksu* THANKS FOR REVIEW!

* * *

**_Old Memory_**

_"Kakek, apa segini cukup?"_

_"Ah, kau mengambil banyak sekali, baik kurasa cukup"_

_"..."_

_"Rubah?"_

_"Ah ya, ini Rubah milik Kakek, dia akan membantu kita mengambil beberapa bahan-bahan makanan untuk sementara"_

_"Sejak kapan Rubah itu ada?"_

_"Sudah cukup lama. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, kita sudah mendapatkan bahan-bahannya"_

_"Baiklah, Kakek!"_

.

("Itu pertemuan pertama-ku pada Rubah itu")

("Kakek semakin kuat dan kuat")

("Harusnya begitu...")

.

"..Bnyaa!" bentak Runi dengan kesal. Kurasa aku baru meninggalkan tempat ini, 12 menit...

"Seorang perempuan tidak boleh membuat suara seperti itu, Runi..." ucapku.

Dia diam, tapi aku bisa lihat wajahnya yang masih kesal tercampur marah. Bukan salahku, dia yang terbangun terlalu cepat dari biasanya. Aku membuang beberapa waktuku hanya untuk melihat wajah marahnya, aku mengambil cincin aneh itu dikantongku.

Lalu aku mengalih perhatianku kearah Runi, apakah boleh kugunakan Runi sebagai 'percobaan'? Runi yang kutatap dengan penuh harap hanya membalas dengan tatapan benggong dan heran.

.

Normal's POV

.

Bao Sanniang duduk dikursinya yang dekat dengan tempat tidurnya, sambil menaruh dagunya ditangannya, memulai sebuah pikiran. Bola matanya berputar keatas, menatap langit langit. Entah dia memang sedang berpikir sesuatu, atau sedang bosan.

Wa: Wa tebak itu sedang bosan.

Aupu: ... *siapin sniper* kau menganggu cerita saja...

Wa: *speechles, teguk ludah, kembali mengetik*

Maaf.

Seketika telah berlangsung bermenit menit, dan terdengar ketukan pintu diluar sana.

"Bao Sanniang, saya dan Guan Yinping sudah siap memasak... Kamu mau datangkan?" tanya sebrang sana, pasti Guan Suo*siapa lagi?*

"Ehm! Saya mau Tuan Suo!"

Bingo, tebakan Wa benar... Ah sudahlah,  
Bao Sanniang berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk membukanya, disana Guan Suo menampilan senyumnya kepada Bao Sanniang, membuat Bao Sanniang semakin ceria.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Tuan Guan Suo, Nona Bao Sanniang, *huff* saya sudah mencari anda *huff* kemana mana... *huff*" ucap seseorang ngos ngosan.

"... Tuan Zhao Yun, atur dulu nafas anda..." sahut Guan Suo, menepuk pundak lelaki bernama Zhao Yun itu.

"*Huff* *cough* begini, dua prajurit gerbang utama terluka cukup parah, saya inggin Tuan Guan Suo dan Nona Bao Sanniang mencari tumbuh tumbuhan obat..."

"Hah? Apakah obat di Istana habis?" potong Bao Sanniang memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya, penyakitnya cukup aneh, saya belum mendeteksi apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu... Tapi tolong bawakan tumbuh tumbuhan obat, kurasa itu ada di Si Shui..."

"Te, tempat bersalju itu?" tanya Guan Suo. "Apa yang ada disana..."

"Sebenarnya saya lupa nama obatnya yang diberitahu Master Pang Tong, tapi saya ingat tempat yang ia katakan..."

"Tidak apa apa,lagipula mencari dan berpetualangan adalah hobiku! Pasti ada banyak serigala dan harimau!" ucap Bao Sanniang senang sambil melompat lompat.

"Hei hei... Itu berbahaya..." ucap Guan Suo, menenangkan Bao Sanniang.

"Ini akan menjadi kehormatanku, untuk membantu kalian... Disana bukankah berbahaya bukan... Saya tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berdua pergi..." ucap Zhao Yun.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ini suruhanmu, atau suruhan master Pang Tong...?" tanya Guan Suo melipati tangannya didepan dada.

"Sebenarnya suruhan Ayahmu, Tuan Guan Suo..."

"Hah? Apakah Ayah sudah mempercayaiku?"

"Atau Yang Mulia Guan Yu tidak punya pilihan?" tambah Zhao Yun menunjuk Bao Sanniang.

"Hei, kenapa anda menunjuk saya? Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan? Ayo kita ke Si Shui! Dua prajurit itu masih terluka selama kita disini!" ucap Bao Sanniang semangat bukan main dia.

"Hah... Baiklah..."

"Sepertinya saya juga tidak punya pilihan..." tambah Guan Suo.

Guan Suo berlari mengejar Bao Sanniang yang sangat cepat larinya itu, Zhao Yun yang terlanjur tertinggal hanya bisa mengikuti jejak kaki mereka. Tapi, itu ide yang bagus, Bao Sanniang dan Guan SUo sudah hilang dari tatapannya. Hebat, secepat itukah?

Kalau Bao Sanniang Author tidak ragu... Kalau Guan Suo... _I doubt it_. *Guan Suo: ini karena aku sudah terbiasa mengejar Bao Sanniang!*

Selama sudah berjam-jam akhirnya Guan Suo berhenti dan memegang kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil terbatuk batuk dan mengumpulkan udara yang disekitarnya.

"Hah... Bao Sanniang... Berhenti... *cough* sebentar..." ucap Guan Suo.

"Uuuuhk! Kalau kita berhenti selama 3 jam sekali, kita bisa berbulan bulan baru sampai!" ucap Bao Sanniang.

"Uh..."

"Saya simpati padamu..." ucap Zhao Yun, baru sampai dia.

"Terima kasih Tuan Zhao Yun... Saya jadi cukup iri padamu..."

"Tapi hidup sendirian juga tidak begitu enak..."

"Saya bersi,pati juga padamu"

"Hei... Apa yang kalian para lelaki bicarakan? Ayolah... Kita bahkan belum setengah jalan..." ucap Bao Sanniang menarik narik perggelangan tangan Guan Suo.

"Iya, iya... Saya akan berdiri dan berjalan sekarang..." jawab Guan Suo berdiri dengan paksa.

"Berlari!"

"..."

"Ah, kulihat matahari sudah tenggelam..." ucap Zhao Yun.

"Syukurlah... Karena gelap bagaimana jika kita istirahat sampai besok pagi?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Kurasa akan ada ide yang lebih baik lagi..."

"Benar juga... Bagaimana jika mencari tempat untuk berteduh? Kita tidak tahu jika ini akan hujan atau tidak..." lanjut Guan SUo.

"Err, Tuan Guan Suo? Apa kamu mengenalnya...?" tanya Zhao Yun menunjuk kebelakang Guan Suo.

"Tidak banyak... Whoa!" kejut Guan Suo segera mundur dengan langkah tercepat. "Sejak kapan kamu dibelakangku?"

"Tidak begitu lama... Kupikir akan sopan jika menyapa... Dengan 'Halo'..." ucap Guava, masih membawa bawa buku misteriusnya dan anak yang hanya bisa berbicara sepatah kata, Runi.

"Apa dia temanmu?" tanya kembali Zhao Yun.

"Hah, oh, ya... Ugh..."

"Tuanku Suo benar benar tidak pandai berbohong!" teriak Bao Sanniang.

"Kamu juga tidak dapat menyimpan rahasia..."

"Hah!? Ups! Keburukanku..."

"... Nona Bao Sanniang, Tuan Guan Suo, nanti kita akan berbicara dengan sangat serius..." ucap Zhao Yun memasang wajah marah.

"Ugh... Seserius itukah...?" tanya Bao Sanniang.

"Kurasa saya tidak punya pilihan..." tambah Guan Suo.

"Tapi sekarang kita cari tempat untuk berteduh, mungkin dibawah pohon itu bisa" ucap Zhao Yun berjalan kearah pohon itu.

"Dia sedang murung hatinya..." sahut Guava.

"Ukha..." tambah Runi dengan senyum yang cukup lebar, ah dia tersenyum... *author nosebleed*

"Uh, Guava... Bagaimana kamu tahu kami disini?" tanya Guan Suo. "Sudah kukatakan ini rahasia..."

"Sebenarnya, Runi inggin menangkap ikan dikolam dekat rumah Bao Sanniang, karena kupikir itu milikmu, jadi aku kira aku harus minta izin darimu, tapi kuketuk beberapa kali dan kulihat dijendela, kau tidak ada... Kutanyakan kepada orang sekeliling, kau dan dua orang lainnya pergi... Untungnya ada jejak kakimu..."

"Ukh, ukha!" ucap Runi, mungkin dia mengatakan 'Ini bukan salahku!'

"..."

"Ah, tapi memang benar, kolam itu memang milik saya... Ada macam macam ikan disana! Ikan mas, ikan pedang, ikan paus, ikan hiu..." ucap Bao Sanniang dengan bangga.

"Sejak kapan kamu memelihara Ikan paus dan Ikan hiu..."

"Lebih baik kita selesai bicara, temanmu kelihatannya sedang marah..." ucap Guava menunjuk ke Zhao Yun yang duduk dengan wajah seram.

"Uh... Ini benar benar gawat... AH! Guava, kamu juga ikut kita saja!" tawar Bao Sanniang.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku akan segera kembali ke kerajaan kalian..."

"Ayolah..."

Bao Sanniang mendorong Guava kearah tempat berteduh, Guava sedikit frustasi, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak Bao Sanniang dengan sebuah kekerasan... Ya, kekerasan. Walau dia sebenarnya inggin.

.

.

.

* * *

Hahaha, ternyata Guava dijaga Kakeknya... Hei Guava, kau cemburu pada Rubah milik Kakekmu ye...?  
Guava: hell... No...  
Wa: wa, wa, wa, wa, wa cuma becanda... Kau tidak mendapatkan humorku...  
Guava: itu bukan candaan yang bagus...  
Wa: wa takut sekarang...  
Anywayz, minta kesalahannya...


	4. Chapter 4: That damn ring!

Yosha! Wa terlalu suka pada Runi! *ngelap air mata*  
Aupu: ...  
Guava:, Aupu, aku oleh membunuhnya bukan?  
Aupu: hanya jangan terlalu kejam...  
Guava: *kacamata bersinar*  
Wa: ... *kabur setelah terancam jiwa dan raga*

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Serius Nee-chan! Kalau ingat soal Runi, wa jadi inggat soal Mei Xujie! *hubungannya?* entahlah...  
Ah ya... Terima kasih telah menganggap Runi itu kawaii... Tapi nyatanya Guava tidak kawaii seperti Runi... *hubungannya?* Guan Suo! Ayo semangat semangat semangat!  
Anywayz...  
Guava: THANKS TO REVIEW!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Ya, ada Zhao Yun! *tarik Zhao Yun*  
Zhao Yun: ngapain kau tarik tarik aku... *keluar dari balas komen*  
Wa: HEI!  
Ukh, nanti Guava akan wa perintahkan buat toko obat!  
Guava: hell... No...  
Wa: THANKS FOR REVIEW!

* * *

"Jadi, begitu, ya..." ucap Zhao Yun melipat tangannya.

"Kamu tidak perlu membuat jarak tiap perkataanmu... Kamu membuatku takut..." ucap Bao Sanniang lesu. Rasanya terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya, dia itu lebih enerjik.

"Lalu, kalian..." Zhao Yun mengalih pembicaraannya kearahku, dan Runi.

"Aku Guava, dan ini Runi" jawabku, menepuk pundak Runi pelan.

"Anakmu?" tanya Zhao Yun menunjuk Runi.

"... Anggaplah begitu"

"Ukha! Uh!" sahut Runi.

"..." Zhao Yun terdiam.

"..." Guan Suo juga diam.

"..." Bao Sanniang juga terdiam. "Ah, saya tidak suka keheningan seperti ini..."

"Apa dia tidak tahu cara berbicara?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Dia tidak berbicara bahasa manusia, tapi dia dapat mengerti kita..." jawabku.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengajarinya?"

"Ukhuhhukhu!"

"Dengan suara yang lantang, dia mengatakan 'Karena bahasa manusia hanya membuatku mengantuk!' begitu..."

"Kamu cocok menjadi penerjemahnya..." ucap Guan Suo, melempar satu ranting kayu ke api.

"Apa aku harus menjadi penerjemahnya untuk kalian..." ucapku menghela nafas.

"Ah ayolah, kita tidak dapat mengerti dia, selain kamu..." tambah Bao Sanniang. Dia kembali enerjik.

"..."

"Uh... Jangan kamu juga yang mengabaikanku..."

Aku memandang keributan aneh ini. Mengalih pembicaraan... Cincin yang diberikan tadi... Belum kupakai sama sekali. Mungkin karena aku takut ini bohong. Ini terlihat asli, tapi aku tetap khawatir. Asal nyawaku masih terselamatkan, kurasa baik baik saja.

Aku memasukkan cincin itu kesalah satu jariku. Oh, kurasa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda... Cukup... Berbeda...

"Ah, pagi lama sekali!" gerutu Bao Sanniang.

Tidak ada jawaban, oke, dia diabaikan sekali lagi... Akupun mengabaikannya. Rasanya tubuhku semakin aneh...

"Ukha...?"

Badanku jadi gemetaran, dan merinding*Semua artinya sama saja...* Ru, Runi...? Ke, kenapa aku? Aku segera reflek berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ukh...!?" kaget Runi, dia juga kaget.

"Hei, ada apa dengamu, Guava?" tanya Guan Suo.

"... Aku sedikit pusing... Mohon biarkan aku berjalan jalan sebentar" ucapku, segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh? Ini masih... Malam..."

Aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka. Aku hanya mencoba berjalan. Ugh, kenapa aku frustasi melihat Runi? Apa yang terjadi kepadaku? Aku memperhentikan langkahku dan memeggang keningku dengan sebelah tanganku. Sial, aku yakin Runi tidak akan merasa nyaman karena kelakuanku tadi...

Hah? Suara apa itu? Ada orang selain kami?

"Apa maumu..." tanya orang itu, kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk bekerja sama... Apakah itu penjelasan yang cukup?"

"Saya tidak akan pernah mau mendengar kerja sama dari orang aneh sepertimu!"

"Jadi kau tidak akan mendengar? Baiklah jika begitu..." orang itu mengeluarkan pedang anehnya. Tunggu, pedang aneh...

"Hei! Pedang apa itu!?"

SYAT!

"AAAAAARGH!"

...

Tidak ada tanda tandanya lagi, dia menghilang setelah orang itu mengayunkan pedang anehnya. Setelah selesai, orang pemilik pedang aneh itu membalik badannya dan bertemu mata denganku.

"Oh, apa kau menontonku lagi...?" tanya orang itu elegan. Sudah kuduga itu orang yang pernah kutemui beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau menyadarinya bukan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyadarinya..."

"Aku hanya inggin bertanya... Apa orang itu... Mati?"

"Hem? Tentu saja tidak..."

"Hah?"

"Mereka hanya kembali kedunia tempat dimana mereka berasal... Aku mendengarkannya begitu"

"Akh!?" kagetku.

"Cincin ini memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, yang dapat membuat manusia hilang dari dunia ini..."

"Akh! Jadi kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku!?"

"Bukankah, kau juga membenci manusia...?"

"Khuk... Siapa kau!?"

"Hei, ini tidak adil jika kau terus yang mengajukan pertanyaan... Aku, juga punya pertanyaan..." ucapnya masih elegan. "Namamu... Aku belum mendapatkan namamu..."

"... Guava. Guava niko" jawabku.

"Ah, aku tau itu..."

"Kau tau apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Oh, dan aku Kyousume Pearinicco... Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Kyuun... Supaya lebih... Bersahabat"

"... Kyousume"

"Kau tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Ah, aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain. Selamat tinggal sekarang..." ucap Kyousume, melewatiku.

"Hei! Tunggu, aku masih punya pertanyaan... Dia sudah pergi, dia cepat..."

Aku mempererat pelukanku pada bukuku. Apa maksudnya ini... Hm? Oh, matahari sudah terbit... Lebih cepat dari dugaannya... Berarti aku harus kembali.

Runi... Runi juga manusia... Aku tidak inggin memotongnya... Aku tidak inggin melukainya... Tapi kenapa jadi begini? Kepada siapa aku harus salahkan?

.

.

.

* * *

Hem... Wa jadi frustasi melihatmu Guava...  
Guava: kau yang memasukan orang itu kesini, kau harus tanggung jawab... *aura kelam*  
Wa: Hah!? Ba, baik!


	5. Chapter 5: Raise her as a Demon

Hallo! Hallo! Hallo! Hallo!  
Wa: *terusin voice recorder*  
Aupu: *tendang Wa, tepat dikepala*  
Wa: ugah! Oh, ya, maaf, kasetnya rusak... Thanks telah mengklik...

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Runi pose Moe Moe kyun... *berpikir*  
Guava: summoning demon...  
Wa: *dibunuh iblis yang dipanggil Guava*  
Guava: jangan berfantasis tentangnya.  
Guava, apa kamu bisa!?  
Guava: hell no, aku cuma buatanmu, dan kau hanya memberiku pengertian bahasa indonesia dan bahasa Runi...  
Kamus? Wa juga akan membelinya! *pembuat sendiri gak tau omongan Runi nyatanya* THANKS TO REVIEW!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Zhao Yun: siapa tau, dia bawa bawa anak kecil, ya pasti itu...  
Wa: kan bisa saja itu adik, sepupu, atau keponakan...  
Zhao Yun: DIAM! *balikin meja, kena Wa*  
Orang aneh itu adalah... Kyousume Pearinicco... *nama apaan itu*  
BENAR! RUNI TIDAK BOLEH DIBUNUH GUAVAAAAAAAAAAA!*histeris gak pakai space-disummoning demon* THANKS TO REVIEW!

* * *

**Old Memory**

_"Selamat datang, Kakek!"_

_"Oh, ya... Terima kasih..."_

_"Hem? Kemana Rubah itu?"_

_"Hah? Oh, dia... eer... Dia..."_

_"Apa dia mencari bahan makan malam nanti?"_

_"Tidak, dia... Dia tidak akan bersama kita lagi"_

_"Hah?"_

_"Dia sudah kembali kedunia tempat dimana dia berasal... Dia tidak disini lagi..."_

_._

_"Kembali kedunia tempat dimana dia berasal, hah?"_

_"Kenapa dia lakukan itu..."_

.

Rasanya sulit untukku berjalan kembali ketempat mereka... Sial, aku tidak inggin masalah. Tapi kenapa masalah selalu mencariku... Apa karena cincin ini... Aku jadi frustasi. Secepat itukah reaksinya? Bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan kepada mereka... Kepada Runi?

Hanya akan terjawab, jika aku memberanikan diri untuk kesana...

Ya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sikapku tadi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjelaskannya... Minta maaf bukanlah tipeku, kecuali keada Runi, dan cuek memang sifatku tapi Runi akan salah sangka dan tidak merasa nyaman dengan sikap itu. Dia mungkin akan berpikir bahwa aku membenciya atau sesuatu...

Aku tetap harus kesana... Semoga mereka belum meninggalkanku mati disini(?)

TAP...

Aku berjalan sepelan pelan mungkin.

TAP...

Aku tidak menganti posisiku berjalan.

Aku benar benar akan tertinggal seperti ini. Tapi aku takut. Takut? Aku pernah mencoba memanggil iblis dan gagal, tanpa diketahui iblis itu masuk ketubuhku dan mengambil alihnya. Runi segera melempar garam dan air suci kepadaku. Aku pernah membuat 'lolucon' namun lebih terdengar seperti cerita hantu.

Takut ini, takut karena apa...

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan dan memikirkan, aku bisa melihat Bao Sanniang, Guan Suo, Zhao Yun dan... Ya, Runi disana. Mereka seperti sangat bosan. Mereka menungguku?

Aku menghampiri mereka dan mereka segera mengalih perhatiannya kearahku.

"Guava! Kamu kenapa tiba tiba lari! Saya sudah pernah bilang kalau ada orang misterius kan..." oceh Bao Sanniang kesal.

"Untung kami menunggumu, kalau tidak, kamu mau kemana?" ucap Zhao Yun, ketus.

"Itu kejam, Tuan Zhao Yun..." ucap Guan Suo.

"Saya tidak peduli dengan orang luar"

"Dia bukan orang luar! Dia berhubungan dengan Shu!" ucap Bao Sanniang.

"Sejak kapan itu diutuskan?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Barusan!"

"Kalian boleh memarahiku, karena aku memang salah..." ucapku.

"Tidak sama sekali... Kamu pasti frustasi ya melihat, Tuan Zhao Yun..." ucap Guan Suo.

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan Guan Suo..."

"Ah, ma-maafkan saya, Tu-tuan Zhao Yun!"

Akhirnya hilanglah takutku melihat... 'Kelompok komedi' ini...

"Ugh... Gu-nee..." panggil Runi, aku hampir lupa kalau ada dia.

"..."

"Uh... Weeehhh...!" Runi mulai menangis.

"A, aku tidak segitu marahnya padamu saat itu..."

"Gu... Gu-nee... Hwaaaah..."

"Ya, ya... Kau pasti sangat takut ya..."

Aku mengelus rambutnya sambil menghela nafas lega. Kupikir dia akan marah... Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, dia masih anak berumur 5 tahun. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis.

"Kalau kau menangis, kau tidak bisa jadi iblis yang hebat" ucapku.

"Iblis... Yang... Hebat...?" tanya Guan Suo agak binggung.

"Dia iblis...?" tanya tambahan Bao Sanniang kaget.

"... Saya tidak tahu, dia terlihat seperti manusia dari segi manapun juga..." tambah lagi Zhao Yun.

"Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu!" bentakku. Tunggu, aku membentak?

"Hah? Oh, maaf"

"Runi, belum tahu kalau dia itu manusia..." ucapku memelankan suaraku.

"Eh?" kaget Bao Sanniang.

"Dia masih terlalu kecil dan polos... Jadi dia tidak pernah mengerti itu manusia..."

"Kaukan Ibunya..." ucap Zhao Yun.

"Sebenarnya Runi, itu anak yang diambil, Guava" balas Guan Suo.

"Ceritakan pada kami jika kamu orang baik!" ucap Bao Sanniang senang.

"Aku bukan orang baik, berarti aku tidak perlu menceritakannya, benar?"

"Uh... Kamu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali..."

Aku mengabaikannya. Berbicara dengannya hanya akan membuatku menjadi gila kembali, Runi pun sudah selesai menangis.

"Bagaimana dengan obat yang diperintahkan?"

"Ahhhhh, saya hampir lupa! Ayo ita pergi sekarang juga!" jerit Bao Sanniang menarik Guan Suo dan Zhao Yun.

"No, Nona Bao Sanniang..."

"Biarkan saja Tuan Zhao Yun, dia memiliki kekuatan bodoh yang tidak dapat ditandingi orang kekar sekalipun..."

... Kasihan mereka berdua, untung aku tidak terlahir disini. Selain itu, aku harus cari tahu... Tentang Runi, kenapa aku jadi sangat terasa gila saat melihatnya. Padahal selama 5 tahun ini baik baik saja. Ini karena dia, atau cincin ini?

"Gu, Guava... Tolong kami..." mohon Guan Suo yang seperti sudah tidak ada lagi tanda tanda kehidupan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Semoga beruntung" ucapku reflek.

"Uh..."

"Ah, ayo Runi, aku banyak melamun saat ini"

"Khu... Uh"

Aku berjalan tentunya mengenggam sebelah tangannya supaya dia tidak hilang. Cincin ini... Mungkin aku harus bertanya kepadanya...

_"__Cincin ini memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, yang dapat membuat manusia hilang dari dunia ini..."_

'Sial... Kenapa aku malah berpikir seperti ini disaat seperti ini...'

"Guh... Gu-nee...?"

_"Bukankah, kau juga membenci manusia?"_

'...'

'Aku tidak membenci manusia, aku hanya benci...'

.

.

.

* * *

Apa? Guava, wa tidak mengerti dibagian... Menjadikannya sebgaai Iblis yang hebat...  
Guava: aku inggin menjadikannya iblis, selama dia tidak tahu bahwa dia itu manusia...  
Wa: kau jahat juga ya... Anywayz, review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo! Kita ketemu lagi! Dan setelah chapter chapter sebelumya, mungkin dichapter inilah Guava mulai sedikit... 'gila'... *dibuang kelaut sama Guava*

Aiko Ishikawa:

Zhao Yun: mana gue tau!  
Wa: *tendang Zhao Yun* kau tidak sopan terhadap Aiko-neesan! Hormati yang lebih muda!  
Aupu: aku lebih muda darimu, berarti kau harus menghormatiku bukan?  
Wa: wa tarik kata kata wa tadi...  
Kan sudah wa bilang kalau namamu itu cukup kecewekan, Lady Ishida... *kehkehkeh* Oh, ada tamu dari fandom mana nih? yay! Ramai! Alright, THANKS FOR REVIEW!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Runi: ukh?  
Guava: jangan membuat kata kata sulit... Dia tidak tahu itu Onii-sama...  
Wa: onii-sama itu bukannya kakak laki laki yah?  
Runi: Unii... Samma...?  
Guava: ... *deathglare Wa*  
Wa: ampun Guava... Lidahku tadi tergelincir...  
Benci apa ya... Guava juga manusia, jadi wa tidak tahu harus bicara apa. *benar benar tidak jelas seperti biasanya* THANKS FOR REVIEW!

* * *

Kami berjalan cukup lama, aku bahkan tidak tahu tujuan mereka buat apa. Kata Zhao Yun tadi... Obat... Mungkin sedang mencari obat. Dan aku terseret kesini, walau pada awalnya aku datang hanya untuk minta izin. Runi... Uh, kenapa aku kembali 'Frustasi'?

"Guava!" panggil Bao Sanniang.

"Apa? Ada apa?" balasku, agak ketus.

"Kamu tidak perlu marah... Saya hanya penasaran, dengan buku yang selalu kamu peluk itu... Kamu selalu membawanya kemana mana..."

"Kamu sangat suka buku ya?" tanya Guan Suo, saat ini dia sedang diperbolehkan jalan oleh Bao Sanniang(?)

"... Dulu saat aku masih kecil, aku selalu sakit dan selalu dirumah membaca buku..."

"Karena itukah kamu suka membaca buku?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Tidak, lagipula buku itu tentang dongeng..."

"Oh, dengan kata lain itu membosankan..."

"Ya, aku hanya bisa membaca dan mendengar suara anak anak bermain diluar sana..."

"Ah, saya tahu, kamu iri dengan anak anak itu yang sedang bermain bukan?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Tidak..."

"Sa, salah lagi?"

"Jadi?" tanya sambut Bao Sanniang.

"Mereka terlalu berisik, aku inggin menyingkirkan mereka..." jawabku tenang.

"..."

"..."

"..." Bao Sanniang, Guan Suo, Zhao Yun terdiam seribu kata.

"Kupikir itu akan lucu..."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu membawa Runi bersamamu selama dimana kamu pergi?" tanya Guan Suo, pertanyaan mereka terlalu banyak...

"Ada cerita dibaliknya..."

"Kenapa kamu tidak inggin menceritakannya? Kami sangat penasaran..." ucap Bao Sanniang memelas.

"Saya merasa jadi termasuk saat di bagian 'Kami'..." ucap Guan Suo.

"Sudahi percakapan ini, saya merasakan dingin..." ucap Zhao Yun.

Dingin, ya... Mulai dingin... Aku bisa merasakan tangan Runi mulai gemetaran hebat. Runi yang memakai baju cukup itu bisa kedinginan. Lalu kenapa si enerjik aneh yang memakai baju terpendek yang pernah kulihat itu masih bisa bersemangat dan berkeringat?

Mungkin dunia memang masih berputar*jangan ditanggapi, Authornya mabuk arthess - hei!*

"Kita mencari obat apa?" tanya Guan Suo mengajak acak salju sidekat sepatunya.

"Tian Shan Xue Lian" jawab Zhao Yun.

"Heh? Bukankah tumbuhan itu cuma mitos?" ucap Bao Sanniang agak kaget.

"Itu tumbuhan langka, jadi memang dikira mitos..."

"Jadi benar benar ada atau mitos?" tanyaku.

"Kalau itu cuma mitos, kita tidak akan berada disini, oke. Mulai mencari!" perintah Zhao Yun.

"Hei! Yang tahu bentuknyakan cuma kamu! Kita sama sekali tidak tahu!" bantah Bao Sanniang.

"Kelopaknya berwarna putih, tinggi bungganya sangat pendek, tapi tinggi tumbuhannya sangat tinggi, Tian Shan Xue Lian memiliki daun yang tertutup rapat dan tumbuh melingkari"

"Penjelasan yang susah..." sahutku.

"Sebenarnya saya belum pernah melihatnya, itu hanya diberitahu..."

"Siapa peduli sulit atau tidak? Ayo cari!" semangat Bao Sanniang.

Lalu... Aku juga terseret untuk mencari tanaman obat mitos yang langka itu?

"Ukh...?" panggil Runi.

"Hah?"

DEG!

Berdebar.

DEG!

Berdebar kencang lagi.

Kenapa... Ada apa ini? Aku kembali frustasi... Ini frustasi yang hebat... Aku mencoba untuk tidak melihat kearahnya dan menenangkan diriku. Ini karena apa...? Karena aku mendengar kata manusia? Yang benar saja, aku tidak akan membunuh Runi, aku harus melindunginya... Aku sudah berjanji... Untuk melindunginya.

"Hwaaa!" teriak Bao Sanniang.

"Saljunya licin, Sanniang... Jangan lari lari" ucap Guan Suo menangkap lengan Bao Sanniang yang sudah terseret salju.

"Fyuh... Hah? Hei! Lihat! Saya menemukannya!" ucap Bao Sanniang gembira.

"Mana?" tanya Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun segera berlari kearah Bao Sanniang dan melihat kebawah. Secara pelan pelan, Zhao Yun meluncur di salju dan memeriksa keadaan dibawah.

"Kamu benar, Nona Bao Sanniang. Mata anda jeli!" ucap Zhao Yun.

"Hehe" tawa kecil Bao Sanniang merasa bangga pada dirinya.

Sudah ya... Baguslah... Aku menghela nafas dan kembali menoleh kearah Runi, mencoba memperlihatkan senyum kecil yang cukup... Cukup terpaksa. Aku harus mencoba tenang dan seperti biasanya.

"Kau kaget Runi...?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk cepat.

"Ukh...?" tanya balik Runi memasang wajah sedih.

"A, aku tidak membencimu, sungguh..."

"Hei, Runi seperti mau menangis!" ucap Bao Sanniang tiba tiba. Matanya benar benar jeli.

"..." aku terdiam.

"Kita sudah dapat apa yang kita cari, ayo kita segera kembali!" ucap Zhao Yun segera melangkah pergi.

Aku mendengus lemas, aku segera mengengam tangan Runi dan berjalan mengikuti mereka. Bao Sanniang pun mulai reflek mengejarku. Aku terlalu pusing, mungkin karena aku tiba tiba disini... Atau mungkin karena cincin ini. Aku segera memiliki perasaan aneh saat bersama Runi.

Cincin ini atau Runi yang membuatku mati karena frustasi? *Kau belum mati, Guava...*

.

Kami tiba di Istana, lebih cepat dari yang kukira daripada saat kami berangkat dari Istana ke tempat bersalju itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa rahasia keberadaanku akan diketahui oleh satu orang lagi, yaitu Zhao Yun. Nama cina hah?

Sebaiknya aku tidak berpikir terlalu banyak... Atau aku akan kembali frustasi.

"Hei Guava, Runi. Apa kalian lapar? Tuanku Suo ada membuat makanan!" ucap Bao Sanniang semangat.

"Kau mau membocorkan rahasia lagi?" tanyaku.

"Upssh... Ya sudah, nanti saya dan Tuanku Suo akan datang kerumahmu untuk makan bersama! Ya?"

"... Ya..."

"Saya tidak akan lama!"

Bao Sanniang segera berlari meninggalkanku. Dan aku dan Runi segera memasuki rumah, kelihatannya hubunganku dengannya jadi sangat kacau. Hah... Aku mau tahu jika cincin ini benar benar membuat kekuatanku bertambah... Tapi untuk memotong manusia.

... Aku harus bertanya pada orang aneh itu...

"Maaf Runi, aku tinggal sebentar" ucapku keluar dari pintu.

Aku berlari keluar Istana dan celingak celinguk. Sesaatnya, aku segera berhenti dan mulai berjalan untuk mengatur nafasku.

"Dia tidak ada disini... Kupikir aku bisa bertemu dengannya disini" bisikku, kembali berjalan kearah lain.

Aku tetap berjalan kearah yang kuyakini. Membuatku semakin jauh dari Istana. Aku berhenti didekat kolam dan melihat kesana.

"Dia tidak ada dimana mana untuk ditemukan... Geez..." ucapku menghela nafas. "Tapi, ini milikku sekarang. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau bukan? Hah?"

Aku memaksa cincin itu untuk keluar dari jariku, tetap saja, ini seperti sempit dan melengket dijariku.

"I, ini tidak mau lepas... Kelihatannya aku benar benar harus bertanya kepada orag itu..."

Harus bertanya kepada orang itu... Atau aku kembali frustasi luar biasa. Lalu, aku masih bisa memegang janji... Ya, janji...

.

Aku kembali ke Istana, dan kembali ke Rumah. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Runi duduk dengan mata dan hidung yang sudah memerah. Aku mendekatinya, dan dia merespon dengan menaiki kepalanya. Dia terbenggong kemudian menangis terisak isak.

Aku menghela nafas, semua masalahku akan selesai dengan menghela nafas. Kurasa. Aku membungkuk agar tinggiku sama dengannya, mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan.

.

_"Heh, heh. Kau membuatnya menangis!"_

.

.

.

* * *

Yoshaaaaa!  
Aupu: hei, apa dialog yang diatas itu? *tunjuk atas*  
Wa: hah? Itu untuk chapter berikutnya, kupikir akan lebih bagus jika kuberitahu...  
Guava: tapi, bahasa itu kasar, kejam, menusuk, dan menyakitkan... Pikiranmu menyeramkan...  
Aupu: ya, itu menyakitkan...  
Wa: he, hei... Sekarang wa yang jadi orang jahat disini... *pundung*


	7. Chapter 7

Aupu! Fic ini akan melenceng dari DW!  
Aupu: mana? Ah iya, benar...  
Wa: BAGAIMANA INI!?  
Guava: berisik sekali... Apa boleh kulenyapkan?  
Wa & Aupu: TIDAK BOLEH!  
Guava: baiklah...

Scarlet 'n Blossoms:

Wa: memang langka... Sampe tangan wa kram mengetik namanya(?)  
Aupu: mana mungkin...  
Wa: mungkin! Lihat saja! *kasih tunjuk tangan yang diperban*  
Aupu: ...  
Wa: didunia ini tidak ada yang bodoh... Semuanya pintar, tapi malas. *kek guru aja*  
Aupu: kamu juga!  
Wa: iya iya, wa tau... *pundung*  
Guava: terima kasih Scarlet 'n Blossoms!

KuroragiUum:

Fanfiction akhir akhirnya sedang bermasalah... Hore, Fic wa dibilang oke! *joget sama Aupu* terima kasih KuroragiUum!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Ada saudara JAUHNYA ZHANG HE!  
Zhang He: saudaraku~ *dekatin Ishida*  
Wa: turut berduka cita.  
Guava: bukan salahku membuatnya menangis...  
Wa: kau mau mengelak atau mau berbohong?  
Guava: sudah kubilang.  
Aupu: terima kasih Aiko Ishikawa!

* * *

**_-Ruinves Academy-  
-Library-_**

_"Hahahaha, kita akhirnya mendapatkan dia!"_

_"Buat kita bekerja begitu berat hah?"_

_"..."_

_"Dia terlalu takut berbicara? Hei, katakan sesuatu..."_

_"Ukh..."_

_"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu!"_

_"Khuh...! U... Uni..."_

_"Heh, heh, kau membuatnya menangis!"_

_"Apa dia pikir dia bisa pergi dengan menangis? Itu tidak keren..."_

_"Kupikir dia bisa... Kalian tidak begitu banyak..."_

_Sahutku berjalan sambil membawa buku 'mantra'ku. Bukan saatnya aku senang karena buku mantra baruku, tapi 'Dia' sedang kesulitan. Itu tidak keren..._

_"Manusia tidak perlu ikut campur urusan 'Monster'..." sahut salah satu dari mereka._

_"Wuuuoh... Diamana mana ada monster... Kecil..." sahut salah satu temanku terpesona(?)_

_"Akan sanggat menyedihkan jika tidak dapat menyelamatkan seorang perempuan dari monster monster itu..."_

_"A, aku tau!"_

_"Nyyyah, memangnya kalian bisa melawan kami semua?" tanya (salah satu) monster itu._

_"Bukankah monster ini jenis yang paling lemah di dunia?"_

_"Yeah, kupikir aku hanya harus bergerak mudah..." ucapku._

_"Heeeh? Ah, sialan manusia!"_

.

**_-NanZhong -_**

"Tunggu, hei tunggu! Kyuun!" teriak gadis berambut panjang biru muda(lebih muda daripada langit-nani?)

Orang yang dipanggil itu membalik badannya dan menghela nafas pasrah.

"Jangan mengantti namaku seperti itu..." ucap orang yang bernama lengkap, Kyousume itu.

"Siapa peduli... Namamu itu sulit untuk disebut..." ucap gadis itu. "Dan kau bisa memanggilku Yuki..."

"Jadi apa maumu... Yukire. Aku sedang sibuk"

"Apa yang kau maksud apa mauku? Apa yang terjadi terhadap cincin itu? Kenapa kau memberikannya kepada orang lain?" tanya tanya Yukire. "Kupikir... Kau akan memberikannya kepadaku. Sebagai cincin pertunangan!"

"Aku tidak pernah inggat pernah berjanji seperti itu..."

"Kepada siapa kau berikan? Apakah itu seorang perempuan? *gasp* kau menyeramkan! Kau hanya mempermainkan hatiku!"

"... Ya, tentu. Jika itu apa yang kau pikirkan..."

"Apa yang kupikirkan!? Kenapa kau setidaknya membuat sebuah penyesalan!?"

"Sebuah penyesalan...? Baiklah, aku memberikannya kepada seorang kenalan..."

"Seorang kenalan!? Kenapa kau... Oh, ternyata Ibuku memang benar..."

"Err... Ya, benar. Selamat tinggal sekarang"

"Tunggu! Aku inggin cincin itu juga!"

"Tapi aku sudah memberikannya kepada orang lain"

"Kalau begitu cincin apa saja, apa saja yang mengartikan tunangan"

"Aku tidak punya cincin lainnya, dan aku tidak inggin bertunangan denganmu"

"Kalau begitu, ambil cincin itu kembali... Aku yakin kau akan menganti pikiranmu"

"Jangan buat situasi semakin suit..." sahut Kyousume dengan nada elegan tercampur malas. "Oh, aku tau... Jika kau mau membantuku dengan suatu pekerjaan, aku akan memikirkan ulang..."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan apa saja..."

"Bagus, aku juga tidak begitu senang dengan pekerjaan ini"

.

"Runi~" sapa Bao Sanniang sambil membuka pintu.

"Jadi dia yang disapa dulu..." sahutku.

"Kami datang membawa makanan, karena mungkin kalian sudah lapar" ucap Guan Suo memanerkan bungkusan yang cukup besar.

Guan Suo berjalan ke meja kayu dan menaruh bungkusan itu diatasnya. Aku mengelus rambut Runi, agar dia bisa lebih tenang. Tunggu, mungkin sikap baikku hanya pada Runi, gara gara kejadian itu. Heh...

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Makanan" jawab Bao Sanniang dan Guan Suo bersamaan.

"Aku tahu, tapi makanan apa ini?"

"Nasi kepal! Buatan Tuanku Suo pasti sangat enak!"

Aku membuka bungkusan itu(untuk mengabaikan Bao Sanniang-dilempar Yo-Yo sama Bao Sanniang) dan melihat, benar nasi kepal dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Banyak..." ucapku.

"Tentu! Itu untuk jatah beberapa hari!" ucap Bao Sanniang gembira.

"Habiskan sendiri"

"Uaaa, apakah itu perkataanmu yang paling kejam?"

"Khu... Uh..." ucap Runi, mengambil satu nasi kepal dan memakannya.

"Ah, dia menyukainya!" sorak Bao Sanniang penuh kemenangan.

"Apa Runi memiliki kekuatan hebat sehingga kamu mau menjaganya?" tanya Guan Suo tiba tiba.

"Tidak..."

"Sayang sekali kan jika tidak berguna?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak berguna...?" tanyaku dengan deathglare.

"Dia bisa dibunuh kapan saja... Karena tidak selamanya kau bisa bersamanya..."

Mulut yang kejam...

"Jadi, kenapa kamu tidak latih dia saja?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Latih? Itu ide bagus..." tambah Bao Sanniang.

"Latihan seperti apa?"

"Itu kau yang memutuskan, dadah! Sampai besok!" ucap Guan Suo pergi menarik Bao Sanniang.

"Aaaah, cepatnya..."

Mereka menutup pintu dan kini aku berpikir. Aku merasakan feeling yang tidak enak selama ini, jadi mungkin ide bagus jika aku melatihnya sedikit... Menjadi iblis yang hebat, ya mungkin...

.

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu Tuanku Suo?" tanya Bao Sanniang pada Guan Suo.

"Akhir akhir ini seperti yang dikatakan para orang, ada orang aneh berkeliaran... Jadi, mungkin bisa saja Runi dan Guava masuk kedalam kesulitan ini" balas Guan Suo mengaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Wah..."

"Dan lagi, saya penasaran dengn cincin yang ia pakai"

"Cincin?"

"Ya, cincin itu bentuknya menyeramkan, saya yakin kamu hanya kesana untuk melihat Runi..."

"Runi jauh lebih manis dari Guava! Jadinya..."

"Setidaknya kamu harus peduli sekitar..."

"..."

Bao Sanniang memainkan syal hijau panjangnya dan mencoba menginggat sesuatu saat datang ketempatku. Apa dia sama sekali tidak bisa menginggatkan satu hal yang baru saja ia lakukan? *Yay, toss yuk Bao Sanniang!-dilempar lagi*

"Tuanku Suo, sebagai suami masa depanku, Tuanku Suo tidak boleh memarahi kesalahan kecilku seperti itu!" ujar Bao Sanniang seketika membuat Guan Suo tersedak.

"Apakah itu saya dibagian 'Depanku'?" tanya Guan Suo meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja iya!"

"Bangunkan saya jika ini lamunan..."

Bao Sanniang terdiam sebentar, dan menghela nafas.

"Mungkin saya memang terlihat seperti aneh dan gila bagi Tuanku Suo, tapi, saya tidak pernah akan melupakan kejadian itu!" ucap Bao Sanniang.

"Kejadian?" taya Guan Suo.

"Heeeeeh, Tuanku Suo! Kamu lupa!?"

"Kejadian kita sangat banyak, pilih salah satu!"

"Kejadian yang paling pertama, paling pertama...! Saat saya bertemu denganmu!"

"Pertama kali... Kita bertemu... Oh!" Guan Suo segera tersenyum meihat Bao Sanniang. "Itu sudah lama sekali, tapi saya sangat senang kamu menginggatkanku kembali..."

.

_"Hai! Aku Bao Sanniang!"_

.

.

.

* * *

Wa: hai, wa Wa San!  
Aupu: *cuek*  
Wa: OI! Eniwei, mohon kritiknya ya Readers-san!


	8. Chapter 8: Cutie cat x Unfriendly guy

Lalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala~ Pikaroooooo~ *ditampar Aupu pakai kipas angin*  
Wa: GAHAK!  
Aupu: berisik! *tampar lagi*

Aiko Ishikawa:

Guan Suo, pilih... Kau harus jawab atau mati... Hehehehe...  
Guan Suo: Guava, apa itu kau?  
Guava: tidak...  
Guan Suo: eniwei, lihat situasi, Ayahku kadang juga mengajariku saat aku lebih muda dari Runi.  
Wa: itu percakapan yang bagus, namun itu bukan jawaban...  
Guan Suo: diam.  
THANK YOU!

Scarlet 'n Blossoms:

Kata lainnya Onigiri ya?  
Aupu: kau bahkan tidak tahu? *kaget, shock*  
Wa: tau kok! Bukan begitu, wa tau!  
Aupu: TIDAK JELAS! *tendang Wa dengan dua kaki ala N**i*  
Wa: GAHAK! *dua kali* uh...  
THANK YOU! *masalah salah ripiu, duno woree!*

KuroragiUum:

Nani!? ADA PERTANYAAN GUAVA!  
Guava: Heh, Runi mirip dengannya ya? Apa kau tau anime itu Wa? Hingga kau membuatnya begitu?  
Wa: hell no, wa dapatkan di game. Namun digame itu dia ngomongnya "Puni"  
Runi: P... Pyunli...?  
Wa: cuma 4 kata, P-U-N-I  
Guava: Ya, mungkin akhirnya Guan Suo marah karena Bao Sanniang suka bertanya terus, tragedi sekali...  
Wa: kejam!  
THANK YOU!

* * *

Guan Suo's POV: ON

.

Aku berbaring direrumputan, alias halaman Istana Bai Di. Menunggu Ayahku dan jendral jendral lainnya yang sedang belajar di ruangan yang disebut 'rapat'. Guan Xing dan Guan Yinping sedang bersama Ibu pergi kepasar... Kak Ping sedang belajar bertarung.

Mereka bertiga membosankan... Aku juga membosankan. Hanya menunggu saat yang tepat dimana aku bisa melihat lagi matahari bersinar. Apakah hidupku hanya akan ada aku sendiri...?

"..."

Aku merasakan bayangan yang menghadangi matahari, aku menoleh kesamping tanpa merubah posisiku. Melihat gadis kecil dengan rambut pendek pirang dan wajah yang penuh dengan inggin tahu alias penasaran.

"..." dia menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"Minggir, kamu menghalangi pemandanganku" ujarku kejam.

Dia terbenggong sebentar dengan wajah kaget. Apakah dia akan menangis? Lalu apakah ini salahku? Salahku!?

Aku duduk secara spontan dengan wajah kalang kabut.

"Ja, jangan menangis! Saya Cuma bercanda!" ucapku mencoba menghiburnya, namun tak ada senyuman diwajahnya sama sekali.

"..."

"Err... Hallo...?"

"..."

"..."

Dia berdiri dan segera menarik pergelangan tangganku, aku spontan berdiri dan terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat. Kekuatannya kuat sekali untuk anak sekecil dia!

"Hei, berhenti!" perintahku, dia segera berhenti dan memunggut sebuah batang kayu.

"..."

"Kamu mau memukulku pakai itu?"

"Ambilkan bolaku!" ucap anak itu menyodongkan batang kayu itu.

"Bola?"

Dia menunjuk keatas satu pohon yang tinggi, disana aku melihat sebuah bola dengan warna biru dan hijau. Ada motif kucing yang digambarkan di bola itu. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengambil bola itu sejak pertama kali dia menatapku?

"Ambilkan!" perintah anak itu.

"Memangnya kamu siapa? Menyuruh nyuruhku?" tanyaku.

"Ambilkan!" perintah kembali anak itu, sekarang dia memukul mukuliku.

"Auch! Kenapa kamu tidak meminta saja kepada orang dewasa lainnya?" tanyaku lagi sambil menahan pukulannya.

"Mereka mencuekiku terus"

"Karena kamu pendek..." bisikku.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, saya hanya berbicara pada diriku sendiri"

"Cepat ambilkan bolaku!"

Dia mengalih topik pembicaraan. Hah...

"Baiklah, akan kuambilkan. Jika kuambilkan, kamu akan diam?" tanyaku memastikan.

Dia mengangguk cepat. Aku menghela nafas dan meletakkan tongkat kayu itu, lalu memanjat pohon yang tinggi itu. Aku duduk dibatang kayu sambil ngos ngosan, sudah berapa lama aku tidak ngos ngosan seperti ini?

"Itu! Itu bolaku!" ucap anak itu menunjuk nunjuk disebelahku.

"Ini" ucapku melempar bola itu kepadanya, dan reflek dia menangkapnya.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku segera melompat kebawah, dan karena terlalu ceroboh, kakiku terpeleset dan jatuh kebawah. Bukan dari kakiku, namun kepalaku...

.

Aku belum mati bukan... Pohon itu tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya kepala kurasa hanya akan mendatangkan luka ringan. Tapi ini gelap, mungkin aku hanya tidur atau pingsan karena shock... Aku tidak boleh berpikir kejauhan... Ibu dan Ayah pasti akan menghwatirkanku.

Pasti...

"Suo! Bangun! Jendral harus kuat! Suo!" suara... Suara ini jelas, jelas sekali TERIAKANNYA!

"Kakak Suo!" lanjut lagi seseorang.

"Uhk..." gumamku membuka mataku, dan merasakan goncangan ditiap tubuhku.

"Bangun Suo!"

"Saya sudah bangun sedari tadi, Kak Ping" sahutku, dia segera berhenti mengoncang tubuhku.

"Fyuh, kirain kamu akan mati..." ucap Kak Ping.

"Kelihatannya saya sedang didoakan"

"Kakak Suo, weeeehhh..." Guan Yinping menangis dan memeluk diriku.

"Ouch! Ouch..."

"Oh maaf!" ucap Guan Yinping melepaskanku.

Aku memegang kepalaku, sakit... Kalau diingat ingat... Oh ya, aku jatuh dari pohon karena mengambil bola untuk anak itu. Sial, sia seperti dewi kesialan saja...

"Kamu geger otak ringgan, jadi banyak istirahatlah" ucap Kak Ping, sejak kapan dia mempelajari kosakata macam 'geger'?

"... Lalu ini dimana?" tanyaku.

"Ini dirumah, jangan bilang kamu amnesia!" nahkan, darimana dia tahu apa itu 'Amnesia'?

"Saya Cuma sedikit pusing, jadi, apakah Kakak yang menyeretku pulang kerumah?"

"Yup, dan whoaaaa. Dari mana kamu tahu kalau saya menyeretmu?"

"Kamu selalu bertindak sebelum berpikir..."

"Oh ya, Kakak Suo!" sorak Guan Xing dan Guan Yinping secara bersamaan.

"Tidak perlu sehisteris itu, atau saya akan berakhir dengan serangan jantung dadakan" ucapku lagaknya orang dewasa.

"Saya melihat seorang anak perempuan yang berteriak teriak disampingmu" ucap Guan Yinping.

"Apakah Kakak Suo sudah punya pacar!?" sambung Guan Xing.

"Itu hebat, Suo! Ajarkan kepada Kakak!" tambah Kakak Ping.

"..."

"Hm... Ping, Xing, Yinping... Jangan begitu... Saudara kalian sedang sakit... Hibur dia dan berikan perawatan agar kalian bisa bersama lagi..." ucap Ibu, kurasa orang yang paling normal di keluarga ini adalah... Ibuku.

"Baiklah... Cepat sembuh ya, Kakak Suo. Kali ini, Yinping yang akan menjaga Kakak!" ucap Guan Yinping dengan senyum lebar.

"Nanti kita latihan sama sama ya, Suo!" ucap Kakak Ping, memamerkan giginya yang silau.

"Kakak Suo, nanti kita main sama sama yuk" tambah Guan Xing senang.

"Ehm, itu cukup menghibur..." ucapku.

"Lalu, lalu, soal perempuan itu?" tanya Guan Yinping.

"Tidak itu lagi..." ucapku.

"Dia kelihatannya bukan anak disekitar sini..." ucap Kakak Ping.

"Ya benar, dia anak entah dimana menyuruhku untuk mengambil bola yang tersangkut di pohon..."

"Hoh, jadi Cuma minta pertolongan, membosankan..."

"Apa maksudmu, Yinping..."

"Sa, saya tidak bermaksud apa apa! Heeh..."

"Anak itu dimana?"

"Kurasa dia masih menangis di pohon sana..."

"Ya sudah, saya pergi dulu"

Aku melompat dari tempat tidur, kurasa kakiku selamat. Hanya badan dan kepalaku saja yang sakit... Ibu, Kakak Ping, Guan Xing, dan Guan Yinping memanggil manggil diriku, namun aku sudah keluar, kepalaku semakin pusing... Akh, pasti karena panas matahari.

Dimana anak itu... Sebaiknya aku mencarinya ditempat terakhir aku jatuh... Dia pasti masih ada disana... Seperti kata Kak Ping.

.

"Khuh... Sakit..." sahuku memegang kepalaku.

Aku mengelus rambutku dan berdiri tegap. Pusing... Tapi aku sudah sampai, aku tidak boleh manja... Huh? Itu dia anak itu...

"Hei..." sapaku, dia duduk bersandar di pohon sambil memeluk bolanya.

"..." dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kamu sedang apa disini?"

"Saya yang harusnya bertanya itu"

"Saya mengajukan pertanyaan pertama"

"... Disini... Ibu dan Ayah bilang, dia mau menemuiku disini..."

"Ibu dan Ayah? Heh, memangnya mereka berjanji hari ini mereka pulang?"

"Saya sudah disini selama beberapa hari, untuk menunggu mereka..."

"Memangnya mereka kemana?"

"Mereka bilang, mau 'Kesurga' lalu Ibu bilang, 'Kamu juga tunggulah disana'"

"..." aku sangat kaget.

"Karena menurut orang orang, tempat ini adalah surga... Jadi saya menunggu mereka"

"..."

"Tapi, Ibu dan Ayah bohong... Ibu dan Ayah tidak kesini, tapi saya masih menunggu..."

"..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku dan katakan sesuatu!"

"Yah... Saya kesini untuk menggerakkan tanganku atas kebawah, untuk melukaimu..."

"Wah, kamu membalas dendam..." ucap anak itu, memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Bola yang ia pegang kini jatuh, mengelinding kedekat kakiku. Dia segera berdidi dan memunggut bolanya dan membawa kabur. Padahal aku Cuma bercanda...

"Lalu, katakan sesuatu: tempat ini memang surga" ucapku melihat ke pohon sakura yang sudah mengugurkan dedaunannya.

"..."

"Besok pasti saya sembuh, jangan khawatir. Saya tidak sejahat yang kamu kira" sahutku melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"... Hai! Aku Bao Sanniang!" perkenal anak itu.

"Guan Suo"

.

.

.

* * *

Bagaimana? Wa sudah mengerahkan ide yang wa temui selama bermimpi panjang kali lebar disekolah! Tengkyu!


	9. Chapter 9: Training

Akhirnya, Runi gonna training in here... I wanna see how...  
Aupu: biar saya terjemahkan 'Runi akan berlatih disini... Aku mau lihat bagaimana..."  
Wa: TIDAK PERLU DI GOOGLE TRANSLATE-KAN! Para pembaca juga pasti sudah tahu!  
Aupu: ya, ya, ya...

Scarlet 'n Blossoms:

Hehe, Bao Sanniang memang sangat kawaii, wa sangat suka Bao Sanniang x Guan Suo walau mereka tidak RESMI menikah! WHY KOEI-SAMA!?  
KOEI: salahkan bapaknya!  
Wa: *deathglare Guan Yu*  
Guan Yu: *tunjuk diri sendiri* aku?  
Wa: yeah!  
Aupu: selama Wa dan Guan Yu perang, biarkan aku saja yang mengatakannya... ARIGATOU!

* * *

**_Old Memory_**

_"Tyah! Hyah!"_

_"Oh, kulihat kau penuh energi hari ini"_

_"Hiyah! Hyah!"_

_"Tapi itu membosankan, sana"_

_"Huh?"_

_BUKK!_

_"Owch!"_

_"Hahaha, sepertinya kau masih harus menempuh jarak yang jauh"_

_"Itu tidak adil, rubahmu baru saja menyerangku!"_

_"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak adil? Dipertarungan kau harus menerima sesuatu yang tidak disangka dan yang tersangka"_

_"..."_

_"Hei, apakah Rubahmu mengertimu?"_

_"Tentu saja"_

_"Apakah aku juga bisa mendapatkan rubah yang mengerti aku?"_

_"Tentu"_

_"Kalau begitu, aku mau Rubahmu!"_

_"Tidak, tidak, yang satu ini milikku. Kau cari saja yang lain"_

_"..."_

_"Hahaha, huff. Ayo kita kembali sekarang"_

.

_("Aku iri dengan Kakekku")  
("Begitu juga Rubah yang ia miliki")  
("Tapi sekarang...")_

.

Aku berjalan membuka pintu rumah Bao Sanniang. Aku memasuki tempat itu bersama Runi disebelahku. Binggo, ada Zhao Yun dan Guan Suo disana. Sangat kebetulan.

"Semuanya berkumpul... Aku punya sesuatu yang penting untuk dikatakan..."

Zhao Yun, Guan Suo, dan Bao Sanniang segera berdiri berbaris didepanku.

"Ini tentap latihannya" ucapku, menepuk kepala Runi.

"Latihan? Jadi kamu benar benar akan melakukannya ya..." sahut Guan Suo.

"Ya, dan... Aku tidak punya ide... Jadi aku inggin meminta pendapat ide kalian..." ucapku.

"Saya tentu ada latihan agar menjadi jendral teladan Yang Mulia Liu Bei..." ucap Zhao Yun.

"Ayah tentu memberiku banyak latihan" ucap Guan Suo.

"Bagus, aku minta pendapat"

"Yang kamu butuhkan adalah... Kandang dengan lebih dari 100 kuda..." ucap Zhao Yun.

"Ya?"

"Lalu buka kandang itu, dan biarkan kuda kuda itu mengamuk untuk menabrakmu. Jika kamu tidak hati hati, kamu akan berakhir dengan patah tulang disekujur tubuh"

"Ide diterima!" ucap Bao Sanniang.

"Tidak mungkin, dia menjadi patah nantinya" ucapku.

"Jangan khawatir, saya bahkan tidak mendapatkan satu injakan sekalipun"

"Itu karena kau memakai armor"

"Saya dan Ayah saya berlatih, hampir setiap hari"

"Semoga kamu satu satunya yang normal"

"Kamu perlu batu yang besar, lalu tempelkan dibelakang punggungmu. Dan lompat ke air terjun. Ini seperti terbunuh dan dibunuh..."

"Itu dia!" sorak Bao Sanniang.

"Dia bisa mati"

"Tidak apa apa, saya bahkan masih hidup sampai sekarang"

"Hah... Sial, apa ada yang bisa membantuku untuk melatih, Runi?"

"Mungkin kita harus tanyakan pada semua orang di Istana" ucap Zhao Yun.

"Apa aku dan Runi akan ditendang setelah itu?" tanyaku.

"Yang Mulia orang yang baik hati, jadi kurasa aman selama kamu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mengakibatkan luka dan darah"

"Benar juga" ucap Guan Suo dan Bao Sanniang setuju.

"Baguslah kalau begitu..."

Baguslah kalau begitu, kenapa tidak dari awal saja? Kalau memang benar bahwa Yang Mulia yang mereka katakan itu baik? Aku jadi cukup... Penasaran. Tidak, hanya penasaran... Akh, terserah.

"Aha!" teriak Guan Suo menunjuk dua orang yang sedang berjalan.

"Hah? Suo?" tanya orang yang ditunjuk itu.

"Kupikir Kak Ping benar benar sangat sibuk, tidak tahu tahunya Kak Ping... Kencan..." sahut Guan Suo.

"Diam, ini bukan kencan! Saya hanya menunjukkan jalan dengan Xing Cai" ucap Guan Ping.

"..." gadis bernama Xing Cai itu hanya diam.

"Kami kesini untuk meminta bantuan untuk berlatih, apakah Kak Ping ada usul?"

"Hah? Kenapa tidak tanyakan pada orang lain? Saya sudah lupa unsur unsur pertarungan..."

"Saya akan membantu..." ucap Xing Cai, dia berbicara.

"Benarkah Nona Xing Cai!?" tanya Bao Sanniang semangat.

"Ya, melatih siapa? Saya selalu berlatih dengan Yang Mulia Liu Chan"

"Hem... Payahnya kami belum menentukan pertarungannya..."

"Kami mau mengajari anak kecil" ucap Bao Sanniang menunjuk Runi. Rasanya mau kupatahkan jari itu.

"Anak kecil... Saya tidak yakin"

"Kalau begitu tetap disini saja, Cai" ucap Guan Ping senyum senyum.

"Tidak, saya mau ikut... Saya tertarik dengan mengajari anak kecil..."

"Bagus! Ayo Kak Ping, kamu juga ikut" ucap Guan Suo menarik Guan Ping.

"He, hei..."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan, dengan Guan Ping dan Xing Cai sebagai tambahan baru. Kami berjalan hingga kami menyerah setelah bertanya dengan begitu banyak orang sekitar.

"Lebih baik kita bertanya kepada Yang Mulia Liu Bei..." sahut Bao Sanniang capek. Dia bisa capek juga ya?

"Setuju"

.

"Mengajari anak kecil?" tanya orang yang saat ini didepan kami.

"Benar Yang Mulia"

"Hem... Kalau latihan, itu biasanya dilakukan di dataran tinggi, mungkin gunung" ucapnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Yang Mulia"

Zhao Yun yang bertanya, kami hanya menunggu jawaban. Dia benar benar Jendral Teladan Yang Mulia itu ya... Di gunung? Apakah akan jatuh dan meremukan badan badan? Hehe... *Guava, berubahlah*

(Anggaplah di skip berjalanan, dan saat ini di gunung entah gunung Himalaya atau gunung Fuji)

"Ini adalah pohon" ucap Zhao Yun memperlihatkan pohon itu.

"Ya, kami semua tahu..." sahutku.

"Oh yah, benar. Ini mengajari kekuatan fisik, seperti memukul pohon ini..." ucap Zhao Yun memukul pohon itu secara bergantian tangan.

"Uh..." sahut Runi merasa mengerti dan mendekati pohon.

"Runi, jangan dipaksakan jika kau tidak bisa" ucapku.

"Uh..."

"Pohonnya bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun..." sahut Bao Sanniang kecewa.

"Hem, begini" ucap Guan Ping, memukul pohon sampai sampai tanahpun bergetar.

BRUK!

"Hem? Apa kau dengar itu?" tanyaku.

"Saya tidak mendengarkan apapun" ucap Guan Suo.

"Itu terdengar seperti suara jatuhan"

"Mungkin saja buah atau binatang... Tidak perlu dipikirkan"

"Suaranya seperti suatu daging yang jatuh..."

"Bisa kamu memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih feminin?"

Selesai dengan memukul Pohon, kami melanjutkan lagi perjalanan. Tanpa maafkah kepada Pohon? Tururt berduka cita...

"Ah itu dia" tunjuk Guan Ping menunjuk banyak monster disana. Ini gunung monster... "Ini juga salah satu latihan!"

"Aku tidak percaya kalian berencana untuk membunuh Runi..." ucapku menghela nafas.

"Kami tidak... Akh... Kita lebih baik lanjut berjalan" ucap Guan Suo.

"Tapi monster monster itu menghalangi jalan kita"

"Serahkan kepadaku" ucapku.

Aku membuka bukuku dan mengeluarkan satu buah pedang hitam, kali ini... Cukup bagus, lebih tajam dan lebih besar dari biasanya. Apakah ini efek dari cincin ini? Tapi jika punya kekuatan untuk memburu manusia... Siapa yang mau?

Aku mengerakkan pedang itu menuju monster yang sedang bernostalgia(?) dan memancing mereka untuk kejalan awal saat kami kesini. Berhasil... Mereka terpancing...

.

"Baiklah, ayo latihan!" ucap Bao Sanniang saat kami tiba disebuah tempat yang jauh lebih tinggi saat ini.

"Tapi saya terlalu capek, ayo istirahat sekarang..." ucap Zhao Yun duduk ditempat.

"Ya benar" sahut Xing Cai.

Aku juga bisa melihat Runi kecapaian. Ya, dia masih terlalu kecil. Dan sekarang untuk KEDUA kalinya aku salah menerima permintaan. Kenapa aku gampang sekali dibodohi, ini cukup kejam.

"Huff... Huff... Akhirnya..." ucap seseorang. Bukan Guan Suo dan lain lain.

"Hah?"

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga disini" ucap gadis itu, alias Yukire!

"Siapa kau?"

"Sekarang... Berikan aku anak itu!" ucap Yukire menunjuk Runi, sedangkan Runi hanya memasang wajah kaget.

"Uh...?"

"Tidak" jawabku.

"Tidak hah...? Kalau begitu, aku harus mengambil secara paksa... Persiapkan dirimu!"

"Whoa! Perempuan ini gila!" ucap Guan Suo.

"Siapa peduli!? Saya terima permintaan itu!" ucap Bao Sanniang.

"Ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik..." sahutku.

.

.

.

* * *

Hem, cukup panjang... 1000 kata keatas itu menurut wa, PANJANG! *ditampar* hiks... Hiks... Mohon reviewya... Hiks...


	10. Chapter 10

Wa: ...  
Aupu: ...  
Wa: ...  
Aupu: ...  
Guava: *buka lampu, matiin TV* cepetan tulis ceritanya!  
Wa: *gigit sapu tangan habis nonton R****t M*****e sambil nangis*  
Aupu: cih... Malah diganggu...  
Guava: balas review...

Scarlet 'n Blossoms:

Runi: U-Uni-can!  
Wa: lumayan, keep saying!  
Guava: sudah kukatakan jangan memberikannya sebutan nama nama aneh.  
Wa: Itu bukan nama nama aneh! Anyway, besok wa mau ke kuburan Pohon-sama... *plak*  
THANKS FOR REVIEW AND READING!

KuroragiUum:

Chapter8:  
Wa: Jika sekolah bukanlah tempat untuk tidur, maka rumah bukan tempat untuk belajar!  
Aupu: ngaco...  
Chapter9:  
Wa: yups, ntah ide apa itu nyangkut di otak wa, kalau latihan EVADE itu bukannya naik kuda ya? Bukan ditabrak kuda?  
Aupu: kau yang buat ceritanya...  
Wa: ah ya... Hem... Ya, wa juga seorang GAMER...  
Aupu: banyak darah hanya membuat Guava cukup tertarik...  
Guava: hmhmhm...  
Wa: *dengar musik vocaloid di Youtube*  
THANKS FOR REVIEW AND READING!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Zhao Yun: greget banget bukan? Hahaha  
Wa: kok bangga, mau membahayakan nyawa Runi ya? *tendang Zhao Yun*  
Zhao Yun: *sambit Wa pakai Tombak*  
Wa: *sambit Zhao Yun pakai TNT, tekan tombol*  
Aupu: ada kembang api...  
THANKS FOR REVIEW AND READING!

* * *

Yukire mengambil busur dan meletakkannya di panahnya, dia mengarah lincah. Aku tetap tidak mengerti dia mau mengajak bertarung, lagipula dia Cuma satu orang. Bao Sanniang mengambil Yo-Yo berduri(?)nya dan melemparnya ke Yukire.

Guan Ping berlari sambil menyeret seret pedang besarnya dan menebas Yukire, Yukire segera mundur beberapa langkah, dan akhirnya pedang Guan Ping hanya menebas tanah. Dia mau Runi, apa yang dia ingginkan?

Aku membuka bukuku, dan membaca mantra disana. Entah buku-ku yang berubah atau memang kekuatan cincin ini... Dari dalam tanah yang tiba tiba bergetar hebat, muncul sebuah ular aneh dengan kalung daun, membuat semua terkejut termasuk aku.

Ular itu melesat ke Yukire mengulinginya, dan mengigitnya... Hebat, aku tidak tahu bisa jadi seperti ini. Ular itu tiba tiba menghilang dan menjatuhkan Yukire.

"Dia sangat lemah..." ucapku.

"Bu, bukan... Aku hanya terlalu capek..." ucap Yukire, dibalik layar, ia jatuh saat Guan Ping memukul pohon, dan ia dikejar monster monster yang dialihkanku.

"Ya, kita bahkan tidak tahu tujuannya" protes Bao Sanniang.

"Kenapa dia mau Runi ya?" tanya Guan Suo dengan nada binggung.

"Kau bisa tanyakan seseorang yang mengetahuinya" sahutku menunjuk Yukire.

"Oh... Aku tidak percaya kalian sangat serius..." ucapnya memegang pundaknya.

"Kamu yang mulai duluan!" ucap Bao Sanniang kesal.

"Tapi, tapi aku tidak mau menyerah!" ucap Yukire ganas.

"Uh..." Runi berjalan kearah Yukire dengan wajah kasar.

"Runi, kau tidak boleh mendekatinya" perintahku tapi dia tidak mau bergerak dari depan Yukire.

"Aku senang jika kau mau menyerhakan diri..." ucap Yukire.

"Ukh..." Runi mengeluarkan tatapan terkejam yang ia bisa.

"Aku tidak akan bisa takut oleh tatapan lucumu itu" ucap Yukire agak tertawa.

"..."

"Hah?"

"Uh..."

"Be, berhenti! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Aaaaagh!"

Yukire segera berdiri spontan dan lari dari sini. Wajahnya itu... Membuatku inggin tahu kenapa... Apa dia memang sudah gila ya? Datang dan mengajak kami untuk bertarung, dan akhirnya lari Cuma karena ditatap Runi.

"Runi, sudah kukatakan jangan, kenapa kau membantah?" tanyaku menghampiri Runi.

"Ukh... Uh..." ucap Runi meminta maaf.

"Ya, pada akhirnya kita tidak latihan" sahutku.

"Itu karena kamu terus menganggu..." ucap Guan Suo menghela nafas.

"Kita bisa lakukan ini lain waktu... Yaaawn... Saya mengantuk..." ucap Bao Sanniang menaiki kedua tangannya keatas dan menguap lebar.

"Ya, lebih baik kita kembali" ujar Xing Cai.

Kami segera turun dari gunung dan kembali ke Shu. Aku duduk di rumah dan menghela nafas. Kini aku juga mengantuk...

"Uh...?" sapa Runi.

"Maaf, Runi... Aku benar benar mengantuk... Biarkan aku tidur sebentar..." ucapku, mulai tidur.

"Uh? Ukh... Uh..." Runi mengoyang goyangi tubuhku.

"..."

"Ukh... Cheh..."

"Hosh... Akhirnya sampai juga..." sahut seseorang.

"Uh?"

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja?"

"Uh...?"

"Dengan begini, Kyuun dan aku... Hmhm..."

"Uh..." Runi terdengar sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

"A, apapun itu! Kau harus kubawa"

"Uh!"

"Jangan tatap aku begitu... Uh... Uaaah!"

Orang itu segera kabur lagi. Karena berisik, aku segera bangun dan melihat Runi masih berdiri didepanku.

"Oh, maaf Runi. Baiklah, kau boleh tidur..." ucapku.

"Ukh!"

.

**-Nanzhong-**

Kyousume dan Yukire kembali berjalan, disaat yang sama, Kyousume membalik badannya dan menatap ke Yukire.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?" tanya Kyousume dengan nada tenang.

"Anak itu... Pasti... Pasti akan kudapatkan... Ukh..." ucap Yukire terbata bata dan melewati Kyousume.

"Hah? Oh, sepertinya aku merasa sangat tenang saat ini... Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepada anak itu..."

.

Guan Suo berjalan ketempat pengobatan, disana ia melihat dua orang terbaring diatas kasur. Apa mereka masih hidup? Disana Zhuge iang dan Zhao Yun masih berpikir pikir kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Apa ada serangan dadakan? Apa mungkin ada jebakan.

"Apa mereka berdua baik baik saja Master Zhuge Liang?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Entahlah, sudah diberi pengobatan masih belum sadarkan diri..." ucap Zhuge Liang.

"Saya tidak percaya akan terjadi hal seperti ini..." ucap Zhao Yun melipat tangannya.

"Saya tidak punya pembicaraan disini..." sahut Guan Suo.

"Oh, mungkin sedikit terlambat, tapi saya mau melakukan rapat untuk perang di Jie Ting, jadi apakah Tuan Guan Suo mau memberitahu Saudaramu Guan Xing untuk ikut?" tanya Zhuge Liang.

"Tentu, saya tidak keberatan" ucap Guan Suo.

"Terima kasih, saya permisi... Saya harus menemui Istri saya..." ucap Zhuge Liang keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu! Kapan perang itu dimulai?" tanya Guan Suo.

"Tenang saja, masih lama..."

Zhuge Liang sudah keluar, kini ruangan ini Cuma terisi Zhao Yun dan Guan Suo.

"Kini saya iri" ucap Guan Suo.

"Saya tahu perasaan itu..." ucap Zhao Yun.

"Apapun itu, saya mau ke rumah Bao Sanniang..."

"Saya juga ikut"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya tidak mau disini hanya untuk melihat orang sakit"

"... Baiklah..."

Guan Suo dan Zhao Yun keluar dari tempat pengobatan. Biarkanlah dua orang penjaga gerbang itu beristirahat dengan tenang. Akhir akhir ini semua jadi sangat berisik dari pada biasanya, benar benar akan perang. Padahal masih lama.

Guan Suo dan Zhao Yun telah sampai di rumah Bao Sanniang. Yup, aku juga disana... Disana untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum Runi bangun.

"Ouh... Sangat tumben jika Tuan Zhao Yun mau datang ketempatku! Teehee~!" ucap Bao Sanniang senang, dia bisa sehat dan berenergi dalam waktu yang sangat tipis.

"Saya bosan, jadi mungkin lebih baik berkumpul dengan kalian" ucap Zhao Yun.

"Ya, sangat membosankan... Apalagi saat mendengarkan bahwa Kak Xing juga akan ikut perang..." ucap Guan Suo.

"Yay! Ada perang! Apa saya boleh ikut!? Untuk membantu Tuanku Suo!?"

"Nah, saya tidak ikut..."

"Akh, sangat membosankan~"

Seketika ditengah pembicaraan, pintu terbuka dan terlihat Guan Ping, membawa seseorang lagi. Orang itu berambut coklat pendek lurus, dan memakai ikat kepala berwarna hijau. Aku merasakan firasat sangat buruk.

"Kak Ping, kenapa membawa..." ucap Guan Suo.

"Dia memaksa..." ucap Guan Ping mengaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Memaksa untuk apa?" tanyaku menghela nafas.

"Dia penasaran... Begitulah..."

"Uh... Akhirnya ramai, tapi menganggumkan!" sorak Bao Sanniang.

"Aku tidak percaya ini..." ucapku.

"A, apapun itu! Ini Guan Xing, saudaraku" ucap Guan Ping menunjuk orang disebelahnya.

"Kuharap ini mimpi..." sahut Guan Suo.

"Itu bagus jika ini mimpi" balas Guan Ping.

"Jadi? Membawa orang ke Shu, itu berbahaya! Siapa tahu dia itu adalah seseorang dari Wei" ucap Guan Xing melipat tangannya.

"Apa aku ini terlihat 'Berbahaya' bagimu? Itu kejam, aku hanya seorang perempuan..." sahutku tenang.

"Xing, karena kamu sudah memaksa, kini Kakak akan memaksamu untuk menjaga rahasia ini" ucap Guan Ping.

"Tentu, Kakak. Selama tidak membahayakan"

"Itu kejam..."

Kini, dengan Guan Suo, Bao Sanniang, Guan Ping, Zhao Yun, dan Xing Cai... Dan... Guan Xing... Jadi total enam orang, _it's total chaos._

"Hei Kak Xing, Master Zhuge Liang memberitahuku bahwa Kak Xing harus ke medan perang juga" ucap Guan Suo.

"Eh? Kapan?" tanya Guan Xing.

"Belum tentu waktunya, hanya nanti akan diberitahukan... Dan dimulai dengan ikut rapat"

"Terima kasih untuk informasinya, Suo"

"Sama sama"

"Perang? Disini ada perang?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja ada, apa kamu tidak tahu?"

Perang? Oh, menginggat masa lalu... Saat aku datang kesini, ada seseorang yang mengatakan, ada kejadian perang tahun lalu...

Ini menyebalkan, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada Runi.

.

.

.

* * *

Wa: Hem... Menurut Readers, wa berencana untuk membuat Pair GuavaxGuan Xing... Apa ada yang setuju?  
Aupu: please, Rest in pieces...  
Guava: kau tidak bisa menganggap bahwa ia sudah mati...  
Wa: ditunggu jawaban, Readers sekalian!


End file.
